Reminiscence
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: "You haven't changed at all." Ryoma said letting his arms rest on his shoulders. Sakuno tilted her head sideways. She really can't remember him. "Eh? Gomenasai… but do we know each other?"
1. Forgotten

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: TeniPuri is owned by Konomi Takeshi

Chapter I: Forgotten

The clock read 6:13 in the morning. Typical kids of the age of fifteen have their bodies slumped over their beds. Having dreams, sleep-talking and even snoring- these are all a part of it. But as they say that "There's an exception on every rule", we'll have to exclude someone named Echizen Ryoma.

_Beep… Beep_

His clock was supposed to ring by 6:30. Is it really 6:30? He opened his left eye to take a quick look at the clock that stood right beside him. "6:14". So what is that beeping sound that's disturbing his sleep? Sleep—one of the things he considered _sacred._ Nothing's supposed to bother him when he does that. Being the stubborn one that he is, he decided to ignore it and to shut his eyes once again letting himself succumb in dreamland again.

_Beep…Beep_

His eye twitched and was forced to open again. His orange phone flickering in lights caught his attention. _So that was it huh?_ He extended his arm to reach it, glaring at it before opening it.

"Yeah." He said lazily.

"Ryoma-san!" came the paranoid voice of his manager from the other line. _Oh great_. _It's just Mr. Yamada._

Being the freshman who had participated in the US Open and bring his team to national championship, people have been after him. Interviews, challenges, and offers, these had been what the media are after him. With all these, having a manager would do the job.

"You should be here in the office! I beg you!" his manager begged. He seemed to be really panicking this time. Ryoma can just imagine his manager's pleading face.

"I see no reason for fifteen-year olds or tennis players to be in an office." He said keeping the 'cool' in line with 'Echizen Ryoma'.

"But Ryoma-san! Everyone's been looking for you! Oh I know! I'll give you Ponta! A truck of Ponta! There will be loads of them!" That did get a bit of the prodigy's attention, but _the_ Echizen Ryoma will not budge that easily.

"Make it twenty."

"But Ryoma-san!"

"Heh. Mada mada dane." He said as he hung up, with his usual smirk.

"But wa—" was the last thing he heard from Mr. Yamada that morning.

He continued his sleep. Yes, sleep the thing he called sacred. One of the things that he considered as something really important… It is something that must not be missed. It is something that—_Beep Beep_… was disturbed once again.

He opened his phone again. "What?" he said obviously irritated.

"Seishounen, what's with the grumpiness? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed eh? You know, just in time. I sent you these magazines a week ag-" there was no need for further arguments; Ryoma has shut his phone off. Not only was that a useless message by a useless person but it was probably the most annoying thing that can ruin a morning.

Or maybe he just wasn't a morning person?

_What was it with people this morning? Didn't they know that if life's not about tennis, it's about sleep!_ His eyelids just started to get heavy when…

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP_… the clock read 6:30. Living in America, sure made him busy.

**o o o**

"Eiji have you tried calling again?" Oishi asked the red-head.

"Yeah but looks like Ochibi shut his phone off." He replied sadly.

Melancholy was in the atmosphere of the four-cornered room. White was the dominant color. Just in the middle, the bed stood. On it laid Sakuno. Her eyes were closed. She had some bruises and a thin layer of bandage was neatly wrapped on her head. Beside her were a worried Sumire and a crying Tomoka. The regulars and other visitors, stayed at the sides, sharing the worried and serious expressions in their features.

Rapid footsteps outside the room were soon heard as the door opened revealing Momoshiro. "The news… I heard… is it true?" he asked in between pants. The same scene welcomed him except that the people in the room faced him this time.

While Sumire acknowledged Momoshiro's presence and question, the other regulars let him in and join the crowd. "Yesterday… two motorcycles were racing. Sakuno was crossing the street because the traffic lights were red. But the motorcycles didn't stop and… she was…" Sumire wasn't able to continue.

"I…I…" Momoshiro couldn't utter even a single word for comfort. Fuji tapped his back and shook his head. "It's okay." He whispered, assuring his kouhai that not being able to say a thing is not a problem. His presence and thought are the most important factors.

Tomoka's crying became more dominant. She started to have hiccups. Horio- who stood beside her was patting her back, trying his best to ease her and give her a sense of security.

She placed her hands on Horio's shoulders and slightly shook him. "S-sakuno will be fine right?" Tomoka bursted; showing him her eyes that seemed puffy because of her crying. "She… she'll be fine…right…? Right!? Answer me! Answer me Horio! Y-you've always had… you've always had two years of experience in anything right!? You know the answer! You're supposed to know the answer!"

"Calm down!" Horio who kept silent up until this time finally spoke. "Look I… I don't know. I don't know! None of us knew this and wanted this to happen! But… we have to be… you have to be strong! At least for Sakuno."

Tomoka bit her lip, unable to say a word. She dried her tears and sat back on her seat again, watching Sakuno intently. Sumire, who was watching the scene like everybody else, smiled at the young boy. _Arigatou… Horio_ she whispered through her lips bearing no sound.

Horio stood straight and tightened his tough expression.

Roughly half an hour passed and no one even moved from their current positions except Tomoka who's now holding Sakuno's right hand. "Don't worry Sakuno. Rest well ne?"

Tomoka held on her hand and brought it to her own forehead, enjoying the warmth it emitted. Sakuno was just an amazing person. _How can someone like her deserve even a small scratch? Who are those cruel… cruel people capable of hurting her?_ Tomoka smiled sadly at her best friend's figure. And yet despite her situation, seeing her peaceful expression; even if Tomoka couldn't forgive those people, she knew that Sakuno would and will forget this. Tomoka closed her eyes.

**o o o**

_Three years seem to be a short period of time. A lot has changed. Even I have changed. Though myself changing might be an overstatement, perhaps improvement would suit me best._

_I've always written letters. I just keep wondering if they'll reach you. Haha silly me. Of course they will. Perhaps… what I'm really wondering about is how you look when you read them. Do you stare at it? Do you smirk? Or do you even read it?_

_How are you… Ryoma-kun?_

_Red lights flooded her view but strong vehicle sounds filled her hearing. The red lights shut down and only pitch black came to her sight. Screams were heard. Panic's in the area. Ambulance. Police cars. Sirens—what happened? What happened to me? Where am I?_

_Why do I feel so… empty?_

"Tomo-chan…?" came a familiar voice. A voice that was soft and soothing at the same time. _Was it really her_? Or were their ears deceiving them? They looked at the bed. Her brown eyes were opened. "Stop crying… ne?"

**o o o**

"Doctor, how's my granddaughter?" Sumire asked a man wearing a white coat.

"We could say that it's a miracle. Despite the blow of the accident, your granddaughter is indeed fine. Her wounds are fully healed in a short amount of time. She can even play tennis the first thing that she comes out. We'll just conduct a few more test today, he can go out by tomorrow morning. But there is one thing…" The doctor stated as he browsed the papers on the clipboard by his hands.

"One thing?"

"She has amnesia. As you can see, there's small abrasion on her head. It's completely healed, but the impact affected her brain and she lost a part of her memories."

"That's gotta be impossible doc! She recognized me!" Tomoka defended.

"Well, according to the tests we took earlier, the duration of her memory loss took place three years ago. She was able to identify current and past events except a few things three years back."

"Is it possible to regain her memories?"

"It's possible. It may take time though and when it something we cannot answer."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem, I'm just doing my job." The doctor left the crowd.

"Nyaa… if we're talking about three years ago, doesn't that deal with Ochibi?" Eiji asked out of the blue getting everyone's attention.

**o o o**

Everyone entered the room once more after a brief discussion outside. Fuji took the spot before Sakuno.

Sakuno stared at him as he talked to her, trying her best to read his expression, "Ne Ryuzaki-chan, do you remember us?" he asked.

Sakuno coudn't help but wonder at the question that the brunette had spoken out, nonetheless, she gave a nod. "Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, Momo-chan-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, Oishii-sempai, Tezuka-sempai, Inui-sempai, grandma, Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, Kachiro-kun and Katsuo-kun." She said pointing at each of them, a bit reluctant on the unknown reason on why she had to such act.

Eiji cleared his throat as Fuji asked the next question. "What about our ninth member?"

A long pause was made.

"N-ninth?" _There's a new member?_

"What about Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"Ochibi?" Sakuno had never encountered this word. Well she had and knew what it meant, but never had she encountered it as a nickname for someone. For someone she _knew _anyway.

"Don't you remem—" Oishi cut him off by patting his back. "I think Ryuzaki-chan needs some rest." He said with Eiji's features showing more disappointment.

Sakuno couldn't help but frown as well. _Did she do something wrong?_ Most of the regulars looked sad and downcast. She tried to open her mouth to say something but, even she didn't know what to say.

**o o o**

"WHAT!?" Mr. Yamada exclaimed.

Ryoma heaved a sigh. _Was his manager deaf or something?_ "I left for Japan." He repeated sternly.

"You left… as in…? … where are you? Where are you NOW?"

"I'm in this thing you call a plane. Less than an hour, we'll be there." He said as he fixed his sitting position on the plane seat.

"L-less than a-an hour!?" Mr. Yamada fainted.

"Oi?"

**o o o**

"Saku-chan, are you sure?" Tomoka asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine Tomo-chan. The doctor said I can right?" Sakuno assured by smiling at Tomoka. While fixing her tennis attire, she grabbed on her bag. She was wearing her white headband, favorite tennis skirt, and a pink shirt which she feels most comfortable in. Her bandage on her head was already removed because it's already healed. The small scar can be barely seen.

"Saku-chan… the doctor said you _can_ but that doesn't mean you _should_."

"I am doing this not because I _should_ but because I _want to_. Don't worry about me. Ja ne!"

"But—" before anything else, she left.

**o o o**

Sakuno was walking around the tennis garden. She was spacing out, filled with thoughts and uncertainties. Even though she's eager to start with her practice, the same things seem to occupy her mind. "I'll just play tennis; I do know that I have amnesia… I heard it… everyone's been hiding it… but it's not like I am physically incapable," She suddenly halted on her tracks unconsciously stepping on someone's foot. Her thoughts were still drowning her. _When did I start playing tennis?_

"Hey!" a guy with brownish hair said. "How dare you step on my foot?!"

"G-gomenasai I-I didn't mean to." She backed away, apologetic.

"Sorry's all you got? Wait… I remember you." The guy looked at her from head to foot, carefully analysing her features. She cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable under his look. "Aha! You're the girl with that chibi!" said Sasabe.

_Chibi?_ "I'm sorry but… I- I don't think we've met before…?" _Have we?_

"Stop pretending little girl!" he said grabbing her by the arm.

Sakuno was terrified. Long brown hair, antagonistic features, deep scary voice; she can't recall meeting this guy. "L-let go please." She pleaded with a trembling voice, trying her best to break free from his hold.

"Let go you say? Not only did that chibi humiliate me and my dad… and you're saying you can't even remember?"

"Oi." Sasabe saw a white cap that seemed to be awfully familiar. It had the trademark 'R' at the middle. His eye twitched at the familiar letter. The one who wore it had a notable smirk on his lips. That smirk he wished to rip off by any means.

"It's the chibi! Let's go!" he yelled out then ran away proving how much of a baby he is.

Ryoma sighed. _What a loser._

Sakuno looked back to meet a boy with feline eyes. He seemed to be a bit familiar but she can't recall him in any way, just like that scary guy earlier. "A-arigatou." She bowed.

"You haven't changed at all." Ryoma said letting his arms rest on his shoulders. _Just how many years will it take until this girl changes?_

Sakuno tilted her head sideways. She really can't remember him. "Eh? Gomenasai… but do we know each other?"

Ryoma was caught off guard. Did he just hear the right words coming out of her mouth?

* * *

EDIT: 4/27/13 – typos and grammar improved. A few lines and scenes added.

Author's notes: I can't believe how addicted I am to release another story after completing one... hehe gomen.. but this story has been bugging me for a week so I need to release it... gomen again.

please review~!


	2. Confusion

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I don't own it. *pouts*

Chapter II: "Confusion"

The lad's eyebrows rose. She has these freakishly long hair kept in braids. She has those big chocolate brown orbs. The aura. The attire. She's definitely Ryuzaki. There's no way he can be wrong.

But if she says that she doesn't know him… "I was wrong." _Might as well ride along with her business_.

"Oh. Anyway, I need to go. Arigatou!" She said leaving.

_Not stuttering. Not Ryuzaki_. Ryoma watched her retreating figure.

**o o o**

Sakuno served the neon ball as it swiftly hit the wall. It bounced back to her and she hit it with ease. She continued her pace of hitting it straight into one spot.

"Whatever happens… I must hit the ball." She thought continuously hitting the ball back and forth.

She's been playing tennis for the past three years. And she has improved a lot. "I can't recall when I started tennis… I've been playing it for a while now, not knowing why. But for some reason… it's like I only appreciated it now." She smiled as she continued to hit it.

**o o o**

Ryoma started heading out of the garden as he reached for his phone. Taking a look at its small screen, something caught his eyes. "12 Missed Calls from Eiji Kikumaru" Great, he missed those notifications. "These all came from Eiji-sempai." He muttered.

He wondered. Twelve missed calls? There must be some kind of emergency? Or is it just his sempai being jumpy again?

His phone flashed the note "Eiji Kikumaru Calling."

"What i—" "Ochibi!" Eiji screeched interrupting his sentence.

"Hn."

"Ryuzaki-chan!" he screeched feeling the intensity with the story.

"Sempai." "Ochibi?" both said in unison upon seeing each other.

Both headed to the Ryuzaki residence with Eiji being the forceful one. Ryoma could only nod and follow. Even if a few years passed, a sempai will always be a sempai. Though he's still wondering what's wrong.

"Why didn't you tell you were coming nyaa?" he asked the chibi.

"Why did you bring me here?" He replied dropping the topic off him. He's been asking questions and the red-head doesn't seem to entertain his questions. Why would he answer if Eiji won't even give him one?

"You'll see." Eiji answered one of his questions for the first time. His expression changed to a serious one when they reached their destination. And all Ryoma could do was to follow his sempai.

**o o o**

"Echizen? I didn't know that you're coming. Take a seat." Said Sumire welcoming the two to her home.

"Hn." He replied as they sat.

"Where's Ryuzaki-chan?" Eiji asked with concern.

"She's on the courts practicing."

"Isn't it a bit early for her to do vigorous activities, considering that she just came out of the hospital?"

"The doctor said it was okay. And even though I told her not to, she'll do it anyway. It's been her routine."

"I see."

"Could someone care to tell me why I'm here?" Ryoma interrupted the conversation between the two. Sumire chuckled. This kid really has a way with words. It feels as if not much has changed_. But there are just things that seem to be inevitable._ "Yesterday…" she began. "…Sakuno was involved in an accident downtown." She paused to take a sip of her tea, quite unsure on how to deliver the news.

"Amnesia was the result. And, the memories she forgot were about three years ago when you were here."

Upon hearing the story, the girl he met before just crossed his mind. _That explains why._

The front door opened. "Tadaima obaa-san!" Sakuno announced as she made her way to the living room.

"Ryuzaki-chan, ohayou!" Eiji greeted.

A small shocked expression filled her face. "Eh? I didn't know we had visitors. Ohayou sempai and…" her eyes wandered on the small guy right beside the red-head-sempai.

The white cap's not on his head anymore but… "You're from a while ago if I'm not mistaken? Arigatou." She said to Ryoma receiving a blank look from him.

"Obaa-chan, do you by chance… know each other?" she asked her grandmother as Sumire nodded. "You too."

"Me?" she blinked.

**o o o**

The four sat together facing each other. Eiji remained silent and decided to play with his tea cup while Ryoma decided to lean on his back and close his eyes. "Sakuno…" Sumire called.

"I have amnesia right?" she said.

"Hm." Sumire nodded.

"But obaa-san, I'm doing fine. I remember you all. You, my friends, the regulars, everyone." She just didn't know why everyone was worried.

Sumire frowned. She really didn't think that Sakuno could say that. "Let me ask you… why decide to play tennis?"

Sakuno was taken aback. She didn't expect that question to be thrown at her for she; herself failed to answer this very question. She bit her lips, unable to retrieve the confidence she felt before.

"What about Seigaku winning the nationals?"

"Seigaku… nationals?" _Seigaku won the nationals?_

"And… why can't you remember Echizen?"

Sakuno frowned. "I don't know." She couldn't say anything anymore. Those questions didn't make much sense to her. She didn't know why she plays tennis. She didn't know that Seigaku won the nationals. And she didn't know that the guy that saved her earlier was someone she knew.

Ryoma opened his eyes and stood from his seat. He got his back and prepared himself to leave. "Anyhow, I'm not involved in this. Ja."

"But Ochibi…" the acrobat tried to stop him.

"I'm not the one who lost my memories." He said bluntly.

Eiji was speechless. "S-still…"

"Eiji-sempai, Echizen-kun is right. I'm the one with problems."

**o o o**

Ryoma and Eiji were on their way home. "Why do you have to be like that nyaa? You know, when you lost your memories, she was trying her best to help." Eiji pouted.

"Hn."

Eiji sighed. After all, Echizen Ryoma will always be Echizen Ryoma. "Anyway, until when will you stay here?"

"Maybe 'til high school graduation."

"So you're a third year on Seigaku this school year?" Ryoma just gave a nod.

**o o o**

"Saku-chan, can't you really remember Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked her best friend. Sakuno shook her head.

"But we always cheered for him and… we both have feelings for him!"

"Are you sure? I think that's impossible. He's too… cold." "_Considering how he treated me… although, he does have a point…" _she sighed.

"Cause he's cool!" she screeched making Sakuno's sweat to drop.

Ryoma entered the classroom.

"Kyaah! Ryoma-sama!"

"Echizen-kun…" his name escaped her lips.

"Does that mean we're all in the same class again? That's cool!" Tomoka rejoiced.

Sakuno remained silent. Having the knowledge about her current state, she thought that things are better the way it is. For some reason she started to appreciate the things that she seemed to neglect before. Is it better to let things go with the flow? Or should she make her own path to remember her memories? Did _Echizen-kun_ have such impact on her life?

_Who is Echizen-kun?_

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT: typos and grammar improved. Scenes and lines added

**Author's notes:** okay, here's my update. I noticed that most of you said that this is pretty common. I do know that. So I'll try my best to make it different from the others. Comments and Suggestions would really be appreciated for further improvements. Arigatou.

The people who reviewed are:

oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, SamRaine, a can of ponta, poems2songs, Pluto's stars, abc, Peridot Tears, AquaJet, Miyuki Meiru, SaKuRa-cHaN02, PynkPlayar, ..-, crosstime-097015., luna starz, midnight blue08, eternallove495


	3. Different

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I don't own it. *pouts*

Chapter III: "Different"

The first years took the same seating arrangements as they had years ago, because of Tomoka's persuading. It was a difficult job considering, not everyone approved of it, but it was still worth a try.

Tomoka tried her best to pull the awkwardness in Sakuno. As her best friend, she already noticed that Sakuno felt uneasy, for the deceiving fact that now, Ryoma is a stranger for her. But it was a waste that her efforts didn't do much at all.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She knew that it wasn't easy but if it's for Sakuno, _I can do anything._

**o o o**

Tomoka and Sakuno ate their lunch at the lower part of the rooftop. Earlier, Horio and the others asked if they wanted to join with them but seeing Sakuno's discomfort, Tomoka respectfully dismissed the offer. "Kyaah! Ryoma-sama's much cooler!" Tomoka squealed as she ate some of the rice balls that Sakuno had prepared for the both of them.

Sakuno pursed her lips and stopped eating. Settling her chopsticks down next to her obento box, she faced Tomoka. _Echizen-kun just crossed my mind once again_. "Tomo-chan…"

Tomoka looked at her. "What's the matter?"

"You said before… that I had feelings for him… right?" she started a bit hesitant. Was it actually a good idea to bring it up? Of course Sakuno knew very well that she can tell anything to Tomoka but the situation just made her anxious.

Her best friend nodded. "Uh huh… why?"

"Why would I have … that?"

"That…?"

"_That_."

"What is… _that_?"

"F-feelings…"

Tomoka choked on her food. "P-pardon?"

"Wh-why would I have… feelings for him?"

Tomoka gulped down her chewed food and stood up, picking up her usually dreamy expression. "For me… he's definitely gorgeous! He's a genius and a prodigy. And of course, he's a really great tennis player. And after three years, he's still the same. Except that he's much way cooler and taller too! Do I have to add that he's still gorgeous!?"

Sakuno's sweat dropped but smiled. She already expected that kind of answer. But nothing's wrong with a question… right?

"But for you…" Tomoka interrupted her thoughts as she sat close to her sitting figure. "… it's different," she said in a serious manner. This was the side of Tomoka… that rarely came out. It was also her side that only Sakuno could see.

Because of her hyper personality, most people think that, that's all there is to her. Blabber-mouth… Loud… Big-mouth… Her titles were pretty much assorted but all meant one the same thing. But none of them got it right. And it is a shame that people judge her just by her usual act, and not by getting to know her more.

Of all people, it is Tomoka that knows Sakuno very well. She can easily write a biography basing it on Sakuno's life. In fact, she did have a plan of doing that before, but was halted because of Sakuno's embarrassment.

She's the only one who can thoroughly interpret Sakuno's feelings, actions and words and the same with Sakuno to her. "Of all the people that admired _Ryoma-san_… you were different."

"Eh?"

"Let's face it and I'll be blunt. You are clumsy by nature." Sakuno pouted. "But… stuttering? Stammering? Stumbling? Those were never your middle name Sakuno! The same with blushing; it sometimes occurred to you especially when you're embarrassed. But not _always_; not always with one _person_." Tomoka batted her eyelashes on the last word.

Sakuno couldn't believe what she just heard. Echizen-kun just made her like that? She was a klutz and she didn't even know it!

"And to top all that… you played tennis because of him!" Of all the things Tomoka had stated, this was the one that took her aback. The question of why she played tennis was finally answered. And she wasn't expecting _that_ to be the reason. "When you joined the tennis team, I was surprised. But I saw how determined you were. Sakuno, you just don't admire him… you love him."

"I… I don't know."

Tomoka smiled. "Someday, you will… and when you do, you'll be back to the way you used to be!"

"Tomo-chan… excuse me… I'll just go to the bathroom." Sakuno then went down.

Tomoka smiled. "Sure! Do come back right away, I might eat all of these haha!" Hearing Sakuno's _hai_, Tomoka faced the upper part of the roof top. "And _Ryoma-san_… even if I know that this is not your intention, eavesdropping is not a good habit," she said giving Ryoma some goose bumps.

Tomoka was just unpredictable when she has her fangirl mode off and her serious mode on.

**o o o**

Sakuno stayed at one cubicle trying to reflect on the words that came out of her best friend's mouth. She'll have to decide. Will she strive hard to regain her memories? Or will she just stay contented with her life right now? Before and after the confrontation with her grandmother, she really favoured the second choice. Her life seemed peaceful. She was contented. But after the confrontation with Tomoka… she just realized how much _Echizen-kun_ affected her life.

Of course she trusted her best friend… but is _Echizen-kun_ really someone she could love?

Now, she's more confused.

**o o o**

Practice just ended but Sakuno decided to extend a little longer. _A few more minutes; just a few more._ Being alone, all she could do was to hit the ball back and forth on the wall. "25… 26… 2—" she hit the ball with too much power. And now that she's realized… where did she get this idea of practice?

Was practicing with the wall also Echizen-kun's influence?

**o o o**

Ryoma was on his way home because practice just finished. But the end of practice wasn't the only reason. In fact, the trio were bombarding him with questions regarding Ryuzaki. _Ryuzaki-this… Ryuzaki-that… when will they sto—Ryuzaki…?_

His analytic eyes landed on her practicing figure.

Hips aren't wobbling. Shoulders aren't open. Knees aren't too stretched. The hair was just long. Braids.

He continued to watch her as she gave too much power on her last shot. The ball flew to his direction and landed right next to his right foot. He picked it up and gave it a look. He remembered… this girl had a ball with his face on it doodled on it. He also remembered the one with the note "International No. 1" that stayed in his room together with the other one.

"Oi, your hair's too long for tennis." He said as he played with the ball.

**o o o**

Sakuno looked at her red racket and fixed the strings with her fingers.

_(A/N: If you watched POT, you'll see that her racket is pink. But after watching ova 26, she was holding a red racket that resembled Ryoma's a lot. I don't know if he gave it to her. Although I wish he did.)_

"Oi, your hair's too long for tennis." A voice that came from behind startled her. She looked back. "Echizen-kun…"

He handed her the ball. He was waiting for her pout and statement defending that her hair length has nothing to do with tennis. But what he got was "You're right." She smiled.

Ryoma wasn't surprised, but he didn't expect that coming. He suddenly remembered her smiles before. The most notable smile for him was the smile she showed him when he first left for America.

_She ran to the airport with a small paper bag in hand. Seeing that she was too late, she landed on the floor panting. "Planning was bad. Hair's too long." Came a familiar voice._

_She looked up then stood. She pouted with a blush. "My hair length—" but she was cut off by her sempais cheering._

_She showed him the ball with the note "International No. 1" She flashed him a smile. She wasn't blushing. She wasn't looking away. She looked at him straight at the eye neither with embarrassment nor with confidence. Rather a pair of eyes wishing him good luck and cheering for him. He got the ball after hearing the announcement._

_As he walked away… "Fight Ryoma-kun!" he heard her voice. He just raised the ball that she gave him; a smile that's not seen from the back._

The wind was blowing upon them. She reached for her braids as she removed the bands that kept it together. Her long auburn hair swayed with the wind as it slowly loosened itself showing its multiple strands.

She reached for her skirt pocket and grabbed a ribbon, "But… if I tie it up…" she held the ribbon with her mouth, then tie her hair up in a high ponytail,"… it wouldn't be a problem would it?" She smiled once again. But not as great as the smile she gave him on his flashback.

"Mada mada dane."

Sakuno always stuttered in front of him. She was most of the time nervous and very easy to read. She loved him… he heard it. But after the incident… things aren't the same anymore.

That was before… now was different. Even if he can now return her feelings... it was too late...

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT: grammar improved, lines and scenes added

**Author's notes:** Yay! I've updated! I was so sad writing this. I can't believe I just made Ryoma give up! don't worry i shall make the next chap better.

So what do you think of the chap? If its boring, gomen, demo the next chapter will be full or suspence. Or so I think hehe. XD

You noticed that I gave Tomoka detail ne?. And maybe she seemed OOC especially when she called Ryoma "Ryoma-san." I myself, had goosebumps when I typed that. Well this is just a theory. I mean Tomoka can't be Sakuno's best friend if she doesn't know her right? And… I'm somehow sick with the people insulting Tomoka so much. Some people are cursing her already. My gosh… you know, character bashing.

With Sakuno, I added my theory as well. If I didn't get carried away, this is who she is when she doesn't have feeling for Ryoma. I mean, she stutters and blushes a lot because she has feelings for him. And the same with embarrassment. I hope I didn't make her TOO OOC.

For Ryoma, I tried my best to not make him OOC. I'm just not sure if I'm successful.

I ask for forgiveness, if any of the characters were out. Gomenasai

Gratitude to my reviewers:

..-, midnight blue08, natsu-chan022, Miyuki Meiru, afallenheart, SaKuRa-cHaN41, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, poems2songs, luna starz, AquaJet, LeyCoo, a can of ponta, crosstime-097051, B.A.K11, and nanny kiwi gurl.


	4. Dreams

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I still don't own TeniPuri for some reason like Konomi Takeshi owns it. *pouts*

Chapter IV: Dreams

It was a great morning and the girl named Sakuno spent it practicing with her swings. "Ichi. Ni. San." She counted.

As she continued, she saw the boys' team regulars running a few laps according to their buchou. Upon the crowd, a white cap stood out.

She recalled the time they shared the day before. She never saw something special about him. He seemed to treat her normally; again, nothing special with that. But then, she decided to look for her missing memories. After all, there's nothing to lose. In fact, she'll gain parts of her that she couldn't remember.

"Saku-chan!" Tomoka interrupted her ponderings.

"Buchou, please excuse me for a second." She asked for permission and went near the fence. "Is something wrong Tomo-chan?"

"Yes! And it's terrible!" her best friend was panicking. Not that she's not used to it; she just had a hunch that it had something to do with _Echizen-kun_. Well it always did.

"What is it then?" She asked as Tomoka brought out a newspaper and headed to the horoscope section. "Listen. Here is yours. Capricorn, you'll get a lot of signs today taking you to different things. How many they could be, just ignore them for they will lead you to problems and other things that you shouldn't be involved to. Signs mean nothing for you today." She read out.

"And…?"

"Don't you _And…?_ me! This is serious Saku-chan! Look, it says here _problems!_"

"Tomo-chan, horoscopes work as guides but that doesn't mean they are real. Why are you suddenly engrossed? Are you alright?" Sakuno asked worriedly. Ever since she came out of the hospital, Tomoka has been mumbling and telling her some weird stuff. Or is just weird for her just because she can't remember a thing about Echizen-kun? But still, _horoscopes_?

"I'm alright! You're the one who isn't! I brought you a lucky charm! Remember, place this under your pillow before you go to sleep!" she said handing her a charm.

Sakuno heaved out a sigh. Tomoka is unstoppable after all. But still, she's just being a good friend. She sure is lucky to have her. Sakuno smiled. "Okay. I'll do it. Don't worry too much Tomo-chan." She assured her best friend a sweet smile. Tomoka smiled back and bid goodbye.

**o o o**

"Osakada, you can now take your lunch. Thanks for the help." the Social Studies teacher said.

"Hai sensei." She replied. Tomoka got out of the faculty room and started running to find Sakuno. But she stopped because her hair band snapped out leaving the right part of her hair down. "Eh? My band. How come they snapped?" as she looked for an extra, a thought came to her. "S-sakuno… I need to find her."

Tomoka took it as a bad sign.

**o o o**

Sakuno made her way to the courts for she remembered Tomoka saying that she was always present in the tennis courts. She stayed behind the green fence that stood still. Her eyes watched the players' practice and training.

After a while, tears fell from her eyes. "Wh-what's happening?" she tried to wipe but it just continued to flow. And as more tears fell, she felt the world spin. Everything became blurry. Her head hurt. She wanted to scream. But before she can, she collapsed on the solid floor.

Before fully losing her consciousness, he heard some footsteps and voices nearing her. And if there was one last thing, she saw a familiar pair of eyes. It was gold in colour.

**o o o**

_Behind that green fence, I stood. I always did. Ever since meeting him, I always stood behind that fence watching and cheering for him. Even though he didn't seem to notice me there… even though my voice didn't seem to reach him… I did stay and maybe… I'll always will._

_I'm a klutz, am no good. I know that. But… if he always got annoyed with me, he could have just told me. An ugly truth is hurts but a beautiful lie hurts the most._

_At least, I wouldn't have hoped that one day… he can finally see that there's someone who stood behind the fence. …that someone has been calling his name and cheering for him all the way…_

_Conversations… I always tried to start it with him. Although he's not that kind of person who's into it; he seems to be the one to cut it. Lunches, rice balls, presents… I always give my heart to everything I give him, but never have I even heard him say it was delicious._

_Love… they say that… that's what I feel… but… love is something… something warm and soothing. Why do I feel so cold? Why do I feel… pain?_

_Ryoma-kun… when will you notice me?_

Sakuno's eyes snapped open, with the tears drying up on her cheeks. She was in the infirmary. She could tell. It looked a lot like the hospital she stayed in. White-dominant, serene, and bright. She placed her palm atop her eyelids as the light was too bright for her vision to handle.

She got up and once more tried to wipe the tears that have been overflowing her eyes. But just like before, it continued to stream down. Finally, she remembered who's _Ryoma-kun_ in her life. But… she never thought that loneliness was the only thing that bonded her with him.

Her memories aren't complete. But all she remembered is that _Ryoma-kun_… is someone… she shed her tears on.

She heard the infirmary curtain move. "Oi… you're awake." Came a nonchalant voice.

She faced him her tears remaining on her cheeks. Ryoma kept still as he stared at her tear-stained face. He had the urge to wipe them but held his grip firm, behind his back. He just wanted to check on her.

Sakuno backed away and dried her tears that finally stopped. "Gomenasai!" She quickly got out of the bed then ran passed him.

Ryoma watched her retreating figure… just like how he watched her leave when he first saw her in these three years.

**o o o**

Sakuno was running in tears as she bumped on Tomoka. "S-saku-chan… what happened?"

She hugged Tomoka and her tears continued to burst out. "Tomo-chan…" she was really crying out. Tomoka had never seen Sakuno like this. Whenever Sakuno was lonely, she'd choose to remain silent and keep it to herself. But now…

"Tell me what happened."

"I…I remembered a part of my memories. Tomo-chan… I…I don't want to… remember… Echizen-kun anymore." she said finalizing her decision.

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT : typos removed, scenes and lines added

**Author's notes:** Oh my gosh! Please don't kill me! Gomen! I guess you'll just have to stay tune to know what happens next.

I was like-wanted to cry- as I wrote this chapter. TT~TT

**Arigatou to: **_Are you kidding me?! 51 reviews in 3 chapters! That's so many! I so want to thank you!_

AquaJet, Miyuki Meiru, midnight blue08, shouren, Wisteria-Child, name-chan, a can of ponta, SaKuRa-cHaN41, cityangelz, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, luna starz, crosstime-097051., poems2songs, natsu-chan022, B.A.K11, anonymousgirl, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, and '-'FreedomFairy'-'


	5. Regrets

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I still don't own TeniPuri for some reason like Konomi Takeshi owns it. *pouts*

Chapter V: Regrets

Tomoka couldn't believe what she heard. Did Sakuno just say that he doesn't want to remember Ryoma? How come? A lot of questions entered Tomoka's mind. She didn't see this coming. She wanted to throw all these questions she had for confrontation. But so much to her dismay, the bell rang. "We'll deal with this later."

Sakuno nodded and used the handkerchief Tomoka lent her. Her feet started to move bringing her to her seat. She sat on it and stared at the pencil that was on her desk.

**o o o**

As the other half of the day passed, Sakuno was still out of herself. She kept on staring at her pencil, paper… anything that stood on her desk. Some of the teachers noticed her inattentiveness and absent-mindedness. But they gave consideration. Sakuno was still under recovery stage.

Not only her teachers. Her friends and classmates worried about her as well. They've tried asking her if she was okay. But all she could do was to shake her head. She decided to remain in silence.

Just like a snap of a finger, dismissal came. "Saku-chan." Tomoka called receiving no reply. "Saku-chan?" she repeated finally able to get her attention. "Hai." Sakuno replied weakly and dazedly.

Tomoka frowned as she clenched her fists. What happened earlier really got into her. And that means she is serious with her decision. _I…I remembered a part of my memories. Tomo-chan… I…I don't want to… remember… Echizen-kun anymore. _

"Let's go to the courts" she offered.

Just hearing the word _courts_ made her shiver a bit, for she knew that _he _was there. "N-no… I can't… I… I don't want to." She said slowly backing away. Tomoka grabbed her wrist despite of her open refusal. "Sakuno… don't be afraid." Was Tomoka's only reply.

**o o o**

Once in a while, the former regulars take a visit on the school, especially on the courts to watch over the newly formed team. They wanted to know how everyone was doing. And today was one of their visits; a really great timing for Tomoka.

"Sempai-tachi!" she called still dragging Sakuno.

Their eight upperclassmen looked at them giving off a smile. But it slowly formed a frown after seeing Sakuno's uneasy and blank features.

"Is something wrong with Ryuzaki-chan?" former fuku-buchou Momoshiro asked as Tomoka nodded letting go of Sakuno.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. Yes Momoshiro and Sakuno aren't close like the Ichinen trio (Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo) or Ryoma, but that won't change the fact that he is her sempai and she is his kouhai. Momoshiro was one of those people who took a sempai-kouhai relationship strong.

Before Tomoka could start her story, the club room door opened. "Momo-sempai, are we going with the others to burger joint or not?"

After hearing the voice, Sakuno gasped. She knew that voice very well. "Gomenasai" she said in a low tone then quickly ran away. "Sakuno!" Tomoka tried to stop her but failed.

Everyone watched her run.

Ryoma turned his back. He didn't wait for his sempai's response anymore. He started to walk to the opposite way. He didn't mind the frowns that the others gave him. Even though he showed his _cool_, his left hand's grip got tighter at the strap of his bag as if attempting to break it.

**o o o**

"Osakada-san, if it's alright… can you tell us what's happening?" Fuji asked breaking the silence.

"I…I really don't know all the details… it's just a while ago during lunch time… she ran to me crying her eyes out. And she said that she doesn't want to remember Ryoma-sama anymore. It's the first time I saw her like this sempai…" Tomoka bit her lip and rubbed her left arm, feeling a huge pang of regret and anxiety.

"So that's what happened." Kawamura said.

"Does Echizen know anything about this?" Inui asked.

Tomoka shook her head, "I don't know… I'm sorry."

"That Echizen… he does have a relevant role in retrieving her memories back right?" came a deep manly voice that no one expected to hear. "What?" Kaidoh blurted out finding everyone eyeing him. He did become the captain of the tennis club in his time, they can't expect him to hiss all the time, can they?

"Maa maa, that's our former buchou!" Eiji cheered.

"Fssshh…"

"Haha I thought Mamushi could only hiss." Momo said cheekily while laughing as he received a glare from the man in bandana.

Eiji stopped cheering as he remembered what happened the other day about Ryoma's cold attitude towards Sakuno. "Chotto."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped their bickering; drawing their attention to the acrobat. "Ochibi refused on helping." He stated sadly.

"Why?" Tomoka asked in bewilderment. She truly knew that her idol isn't the warm type of person. But to be that insensitive and cruel? That was impossible.

"What a brat." Momoshiro muttered.

"I doubt that." The stoic captain finally spoke up. "Echizen will not let his guard down." Tezuka continued as his glasses shone. With one statement, they all settled.

**o o o**

Sakuno reached the nearby playground. She dragged her feet to the swings as she stared at the sunset and the perfect blend of the orange and indigo skies.

_Yes it's all your fault. _Someone said in her mind. _Isn't it easier to make rice balls that are awful? … What are you doing here? You should get out of the court. … Are you even trying? … _"Stop." She pleaded as she closed her eyes and covered her ears, "Please… stop."

**o o o**

"Damn." He cursed hitting the neon ball to the wall. Tears… he never wanted to see those falling from her… Especially if it had something to do with him.

Those tears… he saw it on hers… and with her reaction earlier, it's pretty clear that he had to do something with it. But the worst part… is that he didn't even know what or why.

Upon hearing sobs, he stopped the rally with the wall. He glanced to the other side of the park. There he saw her… tears… it was all over her once again. His eyes narrowed. With his subconscious mind, his legs brought him near the spot where she stayed. He sat on the swing that hung right next to her.

**o o o**

Sakuno felt vibrations. Someone was now sitting next to her but didn't have time to consider other people. Anyone can occupy it the space because it was not her property.

"Ryuzaki."

She knew that voice very well. It's him. She was ready to run and to forget that this even happened.

He stood from his seat and went closer. He was close to her. So close that she felt like she wasn't able to breathe anymore. She felt warm right at her back, realizing their contact.

He was leaning on her, both of his hands at the chains of the swing. His mouth was near her head; she felt him breathing.

"…whether you like it or not… I'll return your memories…" he smoothly stated then walked home. He might have done it subconsciously but regrets—he won't. He won't have any regrets on this.

Feeling the sudden chill of the wind, all Sakuno could do was to stare at his back.

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT: lines and scenes added, typos fixed

**Author's notes**: phew. Finally I've updated this. And FINALLY, Ryoma makes a move. Hoo! Please review!

If you think that Sakuno's so sensitive, that's true. Cause she's like lacking memory so a lot of things make no sense to her at the moment. So that…

Arigatou to: _wow 69 in 4 chaps! Arigatou!_

Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, silverDoe02, Wisteria-Child, Echizen Ryoma-sama, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, anonymousgirl, crosstime-097051., poems2songs, midnight blue08, SaKuRa-cHaN41, AquaJet, name-chan, '-'FreedomFairy'-', syNemYoA, B.A.K11, stranger and mikan03anime


	6. Persistence

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: If I owned TeniPuri, I wouldn't place a disclaimer

Chapter VI: Persistence

Sakuno went home with Ryoma's words lingering in her mind; ringing on her head. _…whether you like it or not… I'll return your memories._ It kept on repeating just like a music box playing on same song again and again.

Letting Sumire know that she's home, she headed to the bathroom. She started to loosen her ribbon, proceeded on unbuttoning her blouse and unzipping her skirt. She placed her soiled uniform in the laundry basket and headed to the tub.

She was bathing and soaking herself in lukewarm water. She sighed, slowly feeling how stressed her body was with all the training and the emotional turn. She caressed her arms with her favourite soap, seeing how slight tan she had gotten compared to her skin tone before.

She watched the bubbles. It looked clear and at the same time it had rainbow colors. It was indeed a wonderful sight. "Whatever happens… a bubble will always pop... no matter how beautiful it is…" she poked the largest one she spied and felt its suds scatter at her index finger.

She started to wonder, why people around her are trying their best to bring her memories back. These memories caused her broken feelings. It only caused her pain. Just like a bubble… memories are wonderful… just like how fragile it is to pop… memories can break a person.

"Sakuno? Tomoka's on the phone… are you done?" Sumire asked from the outside.

"Hai… coming."

**o o o**

"Tomo-chan, is something the matter?" Sakuno asked drying her hair. After hearing Sumire's announcement, she quickly rinsed and got on her fresh pajamas.

"What are you saying!? Of course there is! You made me worry sick! We haven't talked. Then a while ago, you just ran away!" and so Tomoka's nagging continued.

Sakuno smiled. She knew that Tomoka is someone she can call a true friend. She got teary-eyed. "Sakuno!" she screeched on the other line getting Sakuno out of her trance.

"Tomo-chan… arigatou." Tomoka smiled upon hearing her best friend's voice all cheered up.

"So what happened?"

Sakuno allowed her towel to hung by her left shoulder, she looked down and played with the telephone cord. "Ano… it's like this. I remembered… I always cheered for Echizen-kun but, I don't think he notices me. I-I always caused him trouble… even though we just met for the first time…" Sakuno continued to state the memories that were recovered.

Tomoka grew silent. Sakuno had a point for all of those. She couldn't think of anything. That was until. "… and a while ago…"

"A while ago?"

"Echizen-kun… he found me on the park. And, he said that whether I like it or not, he'll return my memories." She skipped on how close he was to her. The thought just made her face burn a bit.

Tomoka's lips curved up and her ears perked. "Oh my! He did?!" Once again Tomoka started to squeal.

Sakuno's eyebrow rose. "Hai he did. Though I don't get him at all. What's that supposed to mean?" _Why did he have to get so close to me?_

Tomoka frowned for a while, but she had to consider Sakuno's lack of understanding in a few things just like this one. "You'll find out soon enough." Tomoka said ending their phone conversation.

Sakuno stared at the phone for a while. She felt more confused now.

**o o o**

It was a Saturday morning, another day for Tomoka to carry out a plan. "Ohayou!" Tomoka greeted as she entered the Kawamura Sushi shop. She was met by everyone already there. "Sugoi! Everyone's here?"

"I suppose so. But Osakada-san, why did you call all of us here? I really don't mind though." Oishi asked the girl.

Tomoka took a seat and faced all of them. "You see Saku-chan and I had a phone call last night. It was about her memories."

"So Ryuzaki-chan really remembers Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"You could say that sempai… but it's incomplete. She says that she remembered Ryoma-sama as someone she couldn't reach. It's like she only remembered the times that Ryoma-sama is cold towards her."

"So what's the purpose of the meeting?"

"Well Ryoma-sama… yesterday, he said to Sakuno that he'll be returning her memories."

"You mean Echizen's willing!" Momo asked in bewilderment as Tomoka gave him a happy nod.

"Although… I doubt Saku-chan will cooperate. So I need your help. This is for Sakuno. I beg you!" she said full of determination taking a big bow.

Her upperclassmen were astonished by her deed. She really was determined to help her friend out. "Of course! I'm in!" Momo said giving her a thumbs up.

"Me too nyaah!" Eiji winked.

And of course everyone agreed to do this. Finally, the distress that stayed on Tomoka's face fell and was replaced by a big smile. "Arigatou!" she said, tears slowly forming at the corner of her eyes.

**o o o**

_Pok… Pok…_

Sakuno swiftly hit the tennis ball. Once again, she was practicing for further improvements. "48… 49… and 50!" she said and ended her practice. She got her towel and wiped the beads of sweat that formed at the sides of her face. She smiled despite the pants and short breaths she's emitting.

Not only did she get a perfect score on today's test but she also finished practice early. She leaned her back on the bench and stared at the sky above. It was indeed a productive day but something felt missing.

She managed to complete certain requirements and requests by her teachers. She was able to pass her home works. She didn't do very well on her graded recitation on Math class but, it's not like she failed. And yet, even after such accomplishments, something felt odd.

She decided to get some refreshments to kill thirst and weird thoughts. She stood at the vending machine and inserted her last coin.

**o o o**

Ryoma skipped practice. It was very unusual of him but, everybody started bombarding him _again_. Horio was being nosy again, asking him why he was so cruel to Ryuzaki-chan. If Ryoma didn't know that Horio had a crush on the cheerleader (Tomoka), he would've thought that he was too concerned and was dealing himself too much with Sakuno's business.

While he walked to the vending machine, he let his cap cover half of his face. He only watched the floor as he took lazy steps to reach his destination. He didn't need to see the vending machine to see it.

This was the reason why he failed to notice her figure.

**o o o**

After getting the can, she felt someone's presence. She quickly moved away and looked back.

What welcomed her is his white cap. She accidentally let go of her can… "Echizen-kun…" she gasped softly just for her to hear.

Ryoma's sharp senses didn't miss that familiarly-pitched voice. He lifted the brim of his cap and saw her running away. Formerly, he would have just stood and watched her walk away… but that was _before._

He chased her and grabbed her wrist after reaching her. He held her tightly but not too tight to hurt her. He pulled her wrist and forced her to face him.

**o o o**

Before he could even see her, Sakuno decided to run away but was abruptly interrupted when Ryoma chased her and had grabbed her wrist. Now, he was staring into her eyes and she was forced to do the same thing.

Sakuno started to form tears at the corner of her eyes as it slowly fell.

Ryoma averted his eyes from hers but continued to hold her wrist. "Why?" he started.

Her tears stopped flowing for a while. "Why are you running away?" finally, he let his eyes stare into hers again, trying to resist the discomfort of seeing her crying because of him. "I…" she couldn't answer him back with a solid reply. She knows the answer but it seemed that she's lost for words and voice.

Instead, "Please… let go of me. I… I don't want you to return my memories. Please…" she said as her voice trailed off.

Ryoma remained silent.

"Please!" she said once again struggling to break free from his grip.

He slowly loosened his grip and finally let go of her. Sakuno held her wrist and looked down. "Ari—"

"No." he interrupted her gratitude. "I will return it." He said with a smirk. "Like I said, it doesn't matter whether you approve or not. It's up to me to decide." With that he left her astounded. _He was smirking…_

* * *

EDIT 4/27/13 - grammar improved, typos fixed, lines and scenes added

**Author's notes:** Yay~! I've updated~! Things are just starting to heat up so please review~! ^^

**Arigatou for reviewing:**

oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, Echizen Ryoma-sama, syNemYoA, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, '-'FreedomFairy'-', anangelwithnoname, TheMaskedGirl, SaKuRa-cHaN41, junkness, VALLED, AquaJet, natsu-chan022, ewan, midnight blue08, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, B.A.K11, poems2songs, anonymousgirl, ewan, stranger, mikan03anime


	7. Softening

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: That's why there's a disclaimer. I don't own it.

Chapter VII: Softening

* * *

On a fine morning, the girl's tennis team started the day practicing with their rackets. Although, it seemed that Sakuno wasn't in the mood for practice. She was too preoccupied by someone's persistence—by Ryoma-kun's persistence, to be exact.

"Ryuzaki, give more enthusiasm! You need focus. You can't hit a ball with a weak swing like that." Her buchou's yelling was enough to free her from her thoughts. She can't let herself be out of her mind and once again neglect things around her. With full spirit, she gave everything she can to every swing.

"That's it. Keep it up!" her buchou praised.

**o o o**

Finally it was time for lunch. She hugged her lunch box as she looked for Tomoka. "I wonder where Tomo-chan is…" she said and made her way to the rooftop. Tomoka didn't even say a word. The next thing she knew, her best friend's out of sight. Yesterday too.

She heaved out a small sigh. Tomoka was nowhere to be found. "I guess I'll eat lunch alone then." She said and made her way to the school's rooftop.

It was in fact a really great day and she shouldn't let herself be down. She sat and leaned on the wall and ate her lunch with a satisfying smile. She never saw the rooftop an awesome place.

It felt really peaceful… the wind that passed by, caressing your skin and blowing your hair, the puffy white cotton-like clouds dancing in the cerulean skies, and the sun staring at you showing how powerful it was. All in all, the place screamed perfection.

Sakuno closed her eyes to give more appreciation. _Zzzzz_

Snoring? Where did that come from? She looked at the side part of the rooftop—the shady part of the rooftop that the sun barely reached. She was met by someone's sleeping figure sprawled on the floor. Just because curiosity got her, she knelt near it.

_Curiosity kills the cat…_

She silently gasped a bit for the one sleeping was actually _Echizen-kun_.

She nervously backed away and placed her palm on her mouth, trying her best to stay silent and not wake him. With luck on her side, she made a noise when she accidentally kicked her lunch box.

Ryoma's eyes twitched for a second or two, the same with his fingers. Sakuno started to panic. She didn't want him to see her like that. He might think that she was staring at him while asleep.

In an abrupt moment, he grabbed her and leaned on her lap as if were his pillow. "Karupin…"

Sakuno sat still with her whole body frozen solid. It was good that he was still asleep. She wouldn't be able to tolerate him if he's sleeping so soundly and comfortably. And especially if she was his _pillow_.

After a few minutes of her stationary position, she finally coped up and sat comfortably. It seemed that this guy is pretty much of a heavy sleeper.

She found herself gazing at him. She realized how much he resembled a cat. He looked real different when he was awake and asleep. By this time, he looked like a harmless innocent kid. She felt her cheeks burn but shrugged it off.

She just could't imagine that this is actually the persistent brat who told her that he'll gain her memories whatever the cost is. Where did he get that confidence? And how cocky was he with his _It's up to me to decide_?

Her brows furrowed at the memory but a small smile crept up to her lips as her whole face softened up.

She subconsciously stroked his green hair with her delicate hands and kept it from covering his face. Her hand went to his forehead and cheeks. She slowly traced his face with her fingertips—starting from his eyebrows, to his nose, and to his… lips.

"Ryuzaki…" she heard him mumble her last name and almost made her jump. She quickly drew her hand away from his face. That snapped her back to reality. If _Echizen-kun_ causing pain is what you call reality.

She carefully placed him back to his original position. She decided to just leave and forget that this even happened. She bit her lip and smiled sadly. For a while there, she swore… she could have surrendered to him.

Still kneeling, she turned her back on him. As abrupt as his sleeping actions before, she felt him pull her by the hand. Was he awake? For how long? Such questions entered her mind. She shut her eyes closed, feeling rigid and tensed. "… your memories."

She breathe out and calmed down. Up until dream world he remains persistent.

A teardrop escaped her eyes yet her lips managed to steal a sincere smile. "I… I trust you… please return my memories." She gave him a light peck on the forehead. Finally, she made her decision. She'll have to let him return them.

With that, she took her leave after grabbing all her things.

**o o o**

The wind blew taking all the loose petals of the cherry blossom trees. The girls started to scream and keep their flying skirts in place. The guys started to smile and take a peek. The hands of the girls made their way to the guys' faces making uniform loud thumps.

Ryoma's eyes started to twitch again. He was near upon awakening. The wind continued to blow and carry a pair of chopsticks upon the process. It hit Ryoma on the head.

"Ow…" he muttered rubbing his head. He yawned a bit and analysed the situation he was in.

The rooftop was on its usual state. Windy… open… just the way he liked it. It looked like he had just woken up from a deep comforting sacred thing, called slumber.

He grabbed his things and started to leave when something caught his eyes. He picked it up.

It was just a typical pair of chopsticks. Nothing special… except for the characters engraved on it. "Ryuzaki Sakuno" it read.

"It's Ryuzaki's."

**o o o**

Sakuno was on the faucets near the courts. She kept on splashing water on her red face. She didn't know what came into her.

The things that happened on the rooftop continued to flash on her mind as if she was watching a movie in the theatre. From stroking his hair, his face, his lips, smiling at him, entrusting her whole-being to him and… giving him a kiss.

She continued to splash water, wishing that the redness of her cheeks were just make-up.

"Saku-chan!" a familiar voice called her.

She looked up and saw Tomoka calling her.

"Tomo-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?" she asked.

"Me? I… I just… had a meeting! Yeah. I had a meeting with… people." Tomoka didn't really lie. She did have a meeting with people—people whom we call regulars. And they did talk about important stuff—stuff like about Sakuno's state.

Sakuno sighed. "Fine if you say so." She muttered and started to wash her face _again_. She still felt her cheeks burning.

"How come you're all flushed? Don't tell me you and Ryoma-sama shared a kiss?"

"Eh? K-ki-kiss? Th-that's impossible! Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Sakuno started to stutter and as if the water had no effect at all, her face was even redder than before. She really was getting flustered.

Tomoka started to wonder. Sakuno stuttering? Blushing? Flustered? She was just teasing her. She didn't mean anything at all. A sparkle decorated her eyes. "Saku-chan! I missed you!" she screeched getting teary-eyed and gave her best friend a big bear hug.

"Eh?"

"Saku-chan… you're turning back to normal. Oh I am so happy!" She rejoiced.

So in the end, it was still _Ryoma-kun_ who could complete her. All this time, she was being stubborn as Ryoma. "I… I can't wait to have my memories back." She said grabbing a smile from the bottom of her heart.

Tomoka was speechless for a while. _Just what happened to Sakuno?_ "Anyway, let's go. We'll be late for class."

As they both walked to their rooms, Sakuno didn't fail to notice her chopsticks gone. "_I wonder where I left it. Not the rooftop please._" All she could was plead.

**o o o**

Sakuno was on her way out of the campus but she's still thinking on where her chopsticks had gone. Distress was clearly embossed on her face. If she was with Tomoka, she could probably trace her steps but she ate alone this day. What's worse is that, she ate the rooftop.

Mentally slapping herself, she shook her head to flush the rooftop memories away.

Those pair were pretty special for it was a gift from her friend. She sighed sadly and continued to make her way home.

"You forgot this." She heard someone say.

He was waiting for her just by the school's gates. He was leaning on his back, with his bag hugging his right shoulder. He wore his usual poker face. And he was holding her chopsticks.

"Th-that's mine." She said getting it from him.

"Obviously." He said pertaining to her engraved name.

She snatched it away from his fingers, lowering her head desperate to hide her embarrassment.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"E-eh?"

Ryoma stared at her wearing that trademark smirk of his. Sakuno looked away, "A-arigatou."

"Che." He started to walk away with a simple gesture of raising his hand. "Mada mada dane"

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT : typos fixed, grammar improved, scenes and lines added

**Author's notes: **Omg! I was so happy typing this! Yay! But no. This isn't the ending. A lot will still happen. *evil laugh* lmao. Please review~!

Arigatou:

VALLED, Saruwatari Ayumu-0987654321-, AquaJet, SaKuRa-cHaN41, crosstime-097051., poems2songs, ewan, syNemYoA, ~RiN-ChAn~, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, B.A.K11, , junkness, midnight blue08, mikan03anime, and anonymousgirl


	8. Memories

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

Chapter VIII: Memories

* * *

The next day came by. Sakuno being willing for her memories to return, started to show up in the tennis courts again; wearing a happy positive expression. Of course, Tomoka was with her. Watching matches, and sometimes helping her grandmother.

She shouldn't depend on Ryoma, she has to put effort too if she wants her memories back.

On that same day, a certain team comes for a visit.

"Koshimae! Are you there!?" a very cheery voice echoed in the tennis courts.

"You're too high Kin-chan…" commented by the bible of Shintenhouji, Shiraishi. Even though he has graduated, he's still supervising the little one's performance.

The members looked at the source of the sound and saw a red-head jumping up and down. By his back, his teammates stood. They all went near the courts' entrance with the captain and vice-captain waiting for them.

"We apologize for the sudden visit." Shiraishi started.

"It's okay. Coach managed to tell us beforehand." Stated briefly by the captain

And so, the Shintenhouji team stayed at the courts for a while to observe the tennis club's activities. They busied themselves by watching, or talking to other players.

Kintarou on the other hand felt his stomach grumble. He was too excited to go to Seigaku even forgetting to eat. "I'm hungry…" he muttered and drifted off in search of food. "This is Koshimae's fault… meh…"

**o o o**

Just like a piece of her memory stated, she was behind the green fence watching his moves. Although this time, she didn't feel any sorrow anymore. She didn't feel the pain in her chest. All she felt was an agile feeling.

Beside her, was Tomoka. Lately, Sakuno's more like her old self. The shy and soft-spoken lass she grew to know. Tomoka sure missed her a lot. "I really missed you… Sakuno…"she said leaning on her shoulder, giving her a small hug.

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno knew that Tomoka was in tears. Every time Tomoka drops the honorifics, it meant that she was serious.

"Remember, don't give up. Okay?" Tomoka said with a big grin, although her dried up tears were evident on her cheeks.

Sakuno really admired Tomoka's courage. Even though she had struggles and difficulties in life, she always faces it with her biggest smile. "I'll just get some beverage okay?" Tomoka said and ran to the vending machine.

She watched carefully her best friend running. And unexpectedly, she heard the fence gates opening that caught her off guard. It seemed that Ryoma has ended his match and was up for a break. For some odd reason, just seeing him made her cheeks heat up and panic engaged in her.

She wanted to hide behind Tomoka but she was not there. She decided to stay at the back of a tree. "M-mou… I… I feel like an idiot." She felt her heart rise, as if it would escape from her chest. All her agile feelings got filled with tension.

The lad raised his eyebrow. Why is the young girl hiding? And seriously? Behind a tree? Fascinating girl indeed. "Who're you playing hide and seek with?" he spoke nonchalantly and opened a can.

Sakuno tensed. How did Ryoma know that she was hiding there? She still kept quiet, maybe Ryoma was just guessing.

Ryoma sighed. He walked near the tree.

Sakuno, still hiding, took a glance to check if Ryoma was still there. And he was not there. She breathed out in relief. In a sudden, Ryoma blew air on her cheek sending shivers to her. "Boo." He said bored.

She flinched and stumbled. "E-echizen-kun…!" She just couldn't call him Ryoma-kun yet.

"Who're you playing with?" he repeated.

_You_ "N-no one. A-and I wasn't hiding… B-bye!" she excused looking away and was about to run but bumped into someone.

"Ouch…"

"Woah! You're Onigiri-chan!" screeched a red-head.

Sakuno looked up seeing a guy with a scarlet red hair. He had a huge smile that seemed to be too big for his face. He wore a jacket that shrieked with the colours of yellow and green. A racket slyly hung on his back. But he didn't seem to be familiar to Sakuno.

He offered her his hand still having that carefree smile. She accepted it and stood straight. "Arigatou." She bowed smiling back at him.

Kintarou raised an eyebrow for a while. She seemed to be too formal. It's like they never met before. Or did he make a mistake? But her hair's not easy to forget. And how can he forget someone with great cooking skills!? _If life's not about tennis, it's about delicious food!_

"Don't mention it. Nice to meet you again!" he exclaimed happily.

"A-again?"she asked trying not to be rude.

"Eh? Are you sure? Don't you remember me!?" Kintarou said pointing at himself and inching nearer. He stretched on his cheeks and his skin. "Still no?"

Sakuno stepped back. "Etto… gomenasai but I… don't."

Tomoka popped out of nowhere. "And what are _you_ doing!?" she screeched getting between them and pointing her index finger at him. She hasn't seen him before. Tomoka's over protectiveness was attacking again.

"Well I'm from Shintenhouji! And I was just saying hello to Onigiri-chan! Hello Onigiri-chan!" he said cheerfully, peeking on Sakuno since Tomoka was blocking her.

"Onigiri-chan? What are you talking about? Look pal, I don't know what you're up to, but stop it! My friend here is suffering from amnesia, so don't you dare take any chances got it, punk!?" Tomoka said toughly.

"Woah woah I'm no punk and I don't bully people. Well, I was talking to Koshimae then I dropped Onigiri-chan's homemade food and then I attacked this thief with my amazing tennis skills and then I saw Onigiri-chan's onigiri and then I ate it and then it tasted so good!" A lot more _and then's_ followed and finally, Kintarou ended his story.

A few scenes came rushing into Sakuno. It started from Kintarou falling from a tree up to complimenting her cooking. "T-tooyama-san…?"

The usually-not-caring Ryoma's attention got caught. When Sakuno met him before, she didn't recognize him. And now that Kintarou showed up, she remembered him after a few exchange?

"Sugoi! You remembered! Are you sure you have amnesia!? You seem to be fine!" Kintarou started to jump again.

"I…I just… suddenly remembered."

Kintarou stopped jumping as his stomach grumbled once again. "E-etto… I'm hungry…" he said rubbing his stomach. "Feed me Onigiri-chwaaaaaaaan."

**o o o**

A group of four students had a small picnic on the school grounds. Sakuno was serving everyone food. Tomoka and Kintarou were eating. And Ryoma… he didn't even know how he ended up in that picnic.

Kintarou happily ate the food Sakuno placed before them. "Ths s stl dlcs!" (This is still delicious!) Kintarou commented with food still in his mouth.

Sakuno once again smiled at him, although a thought kept her wondering. How come she suddenly remembered Kintarou in a flash? And she had difficulty remembering Ryoma? She isn't sure if she remembered everything about Kintarou but if she was not mistaken, she knows more about Ryoma than Kintarou.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kintarou started coughing for water.

After a few more munches from Kintarou, Ryoma suddenly stood up and was about to leave. Of course that caught everyone else's attention. "Oi! Koshimae! Can we have another match! It's been a long time!"

Without bothering to look back, he answered with the same boredom and single word. "Yadda." He continued on his steps.

Tomoka smirked noticing the different aura between the three people before her. And she didn't fail to notice Sakuno's distress. Being worried, "Saku-chan, is something wrong?"

Sakuno felt her background blurry. It seems another dash of memories are coming back to her. Of course she was glad, but her head hurts. She shut her eyes and passed out.

_I followed him… Ryoma-kun. Like usual, he was on a vending machine. I really wanted to congratulate him for winning. And with all of my courage, I said it. Even though I was disappointed, for him pointing out the obvious, I accepted his crude reply._

_With my cheeks heating up… I handed him a pair of onigiri. As it reached his mouth, and as he chewed on it, my cheeks grew hotter. I asked him how it tasted, hoping that he'd say something nice._

_Once again disappointment was what I got. But I didn't give up. I offered him another._

_After a few seconds… someone fell from a tree. And unfortunately, I let go of the box, good thing he caught it. He started to talk to Ryoma-kun…_

_Things happened so fast, a thief came passing us. Ryoma-kun and this guy handled him. I was happy that the thief was caught, but then the food landed on the floor. I really worked hard on it. All I could do was look at the food._

_He approached me asking for the food. Not minding what I said, he ate it and complimented it. I really felt happy. Finally, someone was able to appreciate what I did._

_He started talking about a match, but Ryoma-kun quickly rejected his offer._

_In a sudden, something unexpected happened. "Let's go… Ryuzaki." That was what he said. In my opinion, I felt something wrong. It's as if… he wasn't like his usual self…_

Her hazel orbs opened scanning where she was. Everything was white. And it was familiar. She guessed it right; she was on the infirmary bed. Her head hurts a bit but not like before. She heard the people talking behind the clean white curtains of the bed.

"Coach Ryuzaki… well this will be pretty normal for her. Since what the doctor diagnosed is amnesia, passing out, fainting, or headaches, you'll have to expect those coming. Don't worry its nothing serious. We are fortunate to have people look after her."

"Thank you very much."

Hearing that, she remembered some of the memories she was able to recall. A smile crept up to her lips. Slowly… she's starting to remember things. Finally… she'll be able to live like before. Things may not be perfect… but that's how life is.

_Living an imperfect yet fulfilled life._

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT: scenes and lines added

**Author's notes:** finally! I was able to update! Is the chapt crappy? Oh well. Gomenasai for the late update. Its because I just entered hell… (aka school) so I have good news: late updates coming. And to top that, I'm being sarcastic. More power to ryosaku! Reviews please

Oh and have you notice Sakuno's slowly returning memories and feelings? *winks*

**Arigatou:** _I'm so flattered! Getting 135 reviews in 7 chapters! I can't thank you enough. All I can do is to write and write._

oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, syNemYoA, , VALLED, poems2songs, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, AquaJet, crosstime-097051., Wisteria-Child, SaKuRa-cHaN41, B.A.K11, TheMaskedGirl, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, mikan03anime, -8-faces of the moon-8-, junkness, Anonymousfan24, LilR3dH34d, anonymousgirl, BlueRomance, io sonno mi-cchi, KawaiiKurochan, sieg08 and a can of ponta.


	9. Discouragement

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

Chapter IX: Discouragement

* * *

"Things are going beyond great!" Tomoka exclaimed. On another weekend morning, she and the regulars are on a meeting discussing the progress between the two and of course, Sakuno's condition. "Saku-chan's memories and feelings are slowly coming!" she continued and took a sip on her drink.

Everyone was delighted with her pleasant news. Ever since the incident occurred, Tomoka was desperately doing her best for her best friend. It's great that her efforts were finally bearing fruit.

"Congratulations Osakada-chan." Oishi greeted the happy girl, receiving a nod from her.

"Because of that, you can order anything you want." Kawamura offered.

"Hai!"

**o o o**

"Tennis courts…" she breathed, with each step she took on her run. Ryuzaki Sakuno was on her usual routine like years ago. Going to the guy's tennis court and presenting her home made food to a certain someone. By what she remembered, he wouldn't praise her cooking, but that would be enough motivation to get him and finally say that her cooking is good.

Getting a glimpse of the said place, delight decorated her hazel eyes. But it all drifted off when three girls blocked her way.

"Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter? Sakuno you say? Haha. What a loser." The girl on the left said. She had a short floppy hair, raven in colour and it landed perfectly on the nape of her neck. A pair of amethyst eyes completed her look.

Sakuno cleared her throat. "A-anou… d-do you need something?" she asked politely knowing that they are one of her upperclassmen.

"Of course dummy! Why would we be here? And oh yeah, could you quit the stutters? It's just so plain annoying!" the one on the right said. She had sharp emerald eyes and she had a long blonde hair that landed passed her shoulders.

Sakuno didn't know what to do, so she remained silent as she gripped the lunch box on her hands.

"Hmmm… so you're that flirty girl? The one who goes to the tennis courts to do nothing but flirt? How pathetic! And now what, amnesia? What a lame-o." The one on the middle said.

Her height was exceptional of the three. She had a long raven hair that was on a high ponytail. Her eyes matched the darkness of her hair and it was piercing onyx. Her mere presence was intimidating. But something felt odd.

Sakuno knew herself very well. Even with lacking memories, she knew that she was a decent girl. "I-I'm not like that!"

"Ooh… the flirt has some guts!" the girl smirked. "Really? Well we're not here to prove how much of a flirt you are or something… you should have realized that by now. We just wanted to say something."

Sakuno cleared her throat.

"Ryoma-sama… you like him right?"

Her eyes widened, as she looked down.

"Haha. Gotcha! Well… you made this?" the girl said coming to her in an instant. She touched the box that Sakuno held. "Too bad… it's all gonna be a waste." She said grabbing the cloth that neatly wrapped the box, and brought it to the cold floor.

In a matter of seconds, the food Sakuno prepared was spread on the floor. Tears slowly formed at the corner of her eyes. She just wasn't the type of girl who fights back.

"Heh! Just as I thought! Weakling! You think he'll like you? Why? Are you some kind of princess? Who? Sleeping beauty? The one who'll never wake up to reality?" a couple of chuckles and laughter followed.

Sakuno tried to compose herself. Ryoma was persistent to return her memories. They can't say that that meant nothing. She can't give up. She won't give up.

"Oh… and about him returning your memories… you think he's really willing? Don't you think that loud friend of yours just forced him? Or better, maybe she begged him to tears hahaha!" chuckles followed again.

"Y-you don't know Tomo-chan!"

"Still have more guts? How sure are you? Are you with her at all times?"

Sakuno once again kept her mouth shut. Trying to absorb all the things they said.

"Poor you… that should be enough to teach you. Remember, this is all your fault for being such a pathetic loser." With that the trio left the poor speechless girl.

**o o o**

After finishing his match, he took a quick glance on the sides of the courts… and yet, no braided girl welcomed his gaze.

**o o o**

"But… Ryuzaki-san…" the nurse couldn't believe what she's hearing. She knew that Sakuno's a responsible student and now, she was begging the nurse for permission if she could skip class.

"Miss… I…I can't attend class…" her voice was broken. Her eyes had a tinge indicating her crying.

The nurse nodded sympathizing with the girl. She received a soft 'thank you' from her.

In a fraction of a minute, the nurse heard sobs.

**o o o**

After the long hours of crying, the school bell rang signing the classes off. "Arigatou…" she mumbled taking her tears and herself out of the room.

"Get better soon…"

"Hai."

Sakuno dragged her feet on a slow motion not minding the stares she received from people around her.

Upon her cries and ponders, she once again made a decision that may affect her life and everyone around her.

She knew Tomoka very well. She wasn't someone who'd do that. But with Ryoma… she didn't know. After all, he was the only one who didn't linger in her memories. She knew nothing of his existence until a few flashbacks came to her.

Or maybe it really wasn't Ryoma's fault. In fact… those girls were right… it was her fault. If she hadn't been in an accident, he wouldn't have been forced to help her. And… right now… when she looks at herself, all she could do was see all the mistakes, all the wrong decisions, everything wrong she had done.

_I'm not even worth helping._

"Saku-chan!" she knew that voice.

"Where have you been huh? I was so worried!" Tomoka shook her.

Sakuno looked at her friend's face. Her hair in two high pig tails, her worried eyes, and her mouth. Soon her image became blurred as tears filled her vision.

She hugged her best friend and cried out loud like what she did before. "Tomo! I…I really can't. I don't want to remember Echizen-kun!" her cries and sobs were louder than before. Tomoka felt Sakuno's loneliness and regret.

She wanted to ask what happened but Sakuno could only cry one painful phrase… "I just can't."

_I feel so empty._

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT: scenes and lines added

**Author's notes:** okaii I updated. I'm sorry please don't kill me! This is really part of the plot. Gomen! Please review~! Gomen for any typos and wrong usage of grammar

**Arigatou for reviewing the last chapter:** I'm happy with the reviews you are sending me. Thanks for the encouragements, praises and criticisms you sent! *bows*

Crosstime-097051., a can of ponta, GoldenDoe06, Dragon Reverb, dijanexryoma-kun, anonymousgirl, SaKuRa-cHaN41, VALLED, sieg08, AquaJet, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321, TheMaskedGirl, BloodyHaven, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, -8- faces of the moon -8-, , PynkPlayar, junkness, mikan03anime, Selbe, , KawaiiKurochan, and midnight blue08


	10. Weird

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

Chapter X: Weird

"Yes she's here. Yes. Don't worry. She's crying… Yes. She hasn't told me. I just hope she'll do. I'll tell her that. Yes. It's nothing. Goodbye." Tomoka placed the phone down ending the conversation she had with Sumire.

On that night, the sobbing girl stayed at her friend's house.

Tomoka proceeded upstairs to her room and found Sakuno sitting quietly. She went closer and gave her a wet towel. "That can ease the swelling." She said as Sakuno placed this on her aching eyelids. "Arigatou…" was her weak reply.

"What really happened?" Tomoka had no idea how many times she had asked that. After seeing her at dismissal time, she quickly asked that question, but up until now, the girl gave her no response.

"I…" The previous happenings flashed back on her. From the insults, to the crude words, everything, and of course, her decision. "I-I have no chance on Echizen-kun…" she chewed on her bottom lip as the soft lie escaped her mouth.

She had no other choice. She didn't want Tomoka to know about those three girls. She knew that there would be a ruckus if ever the happening entered Tomoka's ears. She didn't want any more commotion. All she wanted was to be satisfied in life. If letting things like this, would give her peace, then that's what she would like to call _life_.

_And yet, life like that would be hollow._

Tomoka sighed. "You don't have to lie you know." She started, with disappointment on her tone. "If you really don't want to tell me, just say it okay? You can always talk to me, Sakuno." Tomoka smiled at her to assure her that everything would be okay.

"Arigatou…" Sakuno replied faintly. _Gomenasai _

**o o o**

The lights of the room were off making it dim. And yet her hazel eyes remained unsealed. She scanned the ceiling, even though not much light entered her eyes. She felt her eyes water. She was tired of crying, but she couldn't stop. Her tears would just continue to stream down.

If only she wasn't weak. If only she wasn't flimsy. If only… "Gomenasai…"

Despite the absence of light, Tomoka heard her sobs the whole night.

**o o o**

She hit the ball to the wall just like any other practice she had. "Focus…" she kept on reminding herself. Tennis… it was one of those things that she learnt to appreciate.

Once again, she swung her racket, as her hair followed her smooth movements.

"Your hair's too long." She heard and immediately found out who owned that voice. She failed to hit or even catch the ball as she felt herself trembled a bit. "And you easily lose concentration." He added.

She ignored the stiffness of her body and took a deep breathe. She faced him. She gave him an empty smile. "Arigatou Echizen-kun… I'll remember that. Anyway, I'll be going now." She ran hugging all of her tennis equipment.

Ryoma eyed her. There was that weird feeling again. It was back. Behind that smile, something was different. "Hn." He rested his arms at the back of his head and started walking to the courts. "… weird."

**o o o**

Sakuno panted and tried to catch every breathe she could. She felt her chest pound on her as her cheeks painted itself red. "It's nothing." She tried to convince herself. She knew that her feelings were returning, yet she continued to ignore them.

_Nothing._

"Haha pathetic as always huh?" came another voice she knew. She glanced at her side as dark piercing eyes welcomed her innocent gaze. "How have you been _Sakuno-dear_?" the tall girl said with that antagonizing voice she had. She placed a finger under Sakuno's chin.

Sakuno felt shivers. She looked down. "P-please… I-I'll go now." Even with her pleading voice, she didn't let her go. "Is that the way to treat your upper class man? Heh. What if I don't?" she asked with a smug smile.

Sakuno cleared that throat. There was that odd feeling again. Something just didn't seem right, "Wh-what do you want sempai?"

Soon the other set of girls followed. "Hey there Haruko. Done yet?" asked the other raven-head. "Not yet." was the latter's reply.

"As I was saying… well I'm here to properly introduce myself. We just wanted our dear kouhai to remember us thoroughly. So that whatever happens, you wouldn't ever forget us, unless your amnesia thing attacks again haha. As you heard, the first name's Haruko. It's Yoshikawa Haruko. Nice to meet you." She said with a smirk as she flipped her pony tail.

"Even though I see this as something pointless, since Haruko said it, then I'll say my name. It's Kishimoto Tsukasa. Better remember that." Said the girl with blonde hair.

"I too see this pointless, Haruko. She's just a weakling. She has no right to know even my last name. But then if you say so, then it's Shizuka. Hanabiki Shizuka." The amethyst-eyed girl said.

Sakuno didn't know why these girls were doing this to her. Ever since yesterday, all they did was to give her insults. Yet even with all these, they did have a point on whatever they said. She envied them for they could carry their selves.

"There. We've done it. You better behave now _Sakuno-dear. _We're watching_._" With that the trio left.

**o o o**

Tomoka walked alone during dismissal since Sakuno had tennis practice and she insisted. Her shoulders were slumped down. Depression and disappointment was clearly reflected on her face. "Sakuno…" until now, she was worried.

She was freed from her trance upon hearing knocks. She faced her right side and saw a familiar burger joint. And one of her upper class men was knocking on the glass from there. "Momo-chan-sempai?"

**o o o**

Tomoka occupied her seat, with her palms supporting her chin. "I s thts wh yr ll trd lking." (I see that's why you're all tired looking.) Momoshiro said while munching on his burger.

"Sempai, Sakuno's really weird. Why would she suddenly change her mind on Ryoma-sama? Don't tell me Ryoma-sama did something to make her say that."

Momoshiro choked on his food. "H-here!" Tomoka handed him a cup of soda.

Finally, when he was calm, he spoke. "Echizen did something?"

"N-no sempai. I'm not saying that. It's just too weird that's all."

Momoshiro stood from his seat and quickly rode his bicycle. "Sempai! You just ate! You can't use that on a vigorous speed!"

"I don't care! I need to talk to Echizen!" Momoshiro quickly made his way to the Echizen residence.

"But—" Tomoka was too late. "Oh no…Ryoma-sama's in trouble!"

**o o o**

A knock was heard on the Echizen household. "Shounen, go get it." Was Nanjiroh's lazy call.

"Hn." Ryoma decided to ignore his father. He was busy playing with Karupin. The old man is capable of standing up anyway. He could greet whoever was there at their door step is. It's not something too much for his old age after all.

"Fe. What an insolent son. Are you really my own huh?" After that short mumbling, Nanjiroh proceeded to their front to welcome whoever was there.

"Yes. This isn't Nanjiroh's house." He welcomed not even looking who it was.

"Excuse me for my impoliteness. But I need to go see Echizen Ryoma." Momoshiro said welcoming himself into the household. He had a furious look on his face. "Oi Echizen!" he said approaching the sitting lad.

Ryoma looked up. "Sempai? What are you doing here?"

Momoshiro got him by his collar. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"Tell me, what did you do to Ryuzaki? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How come she gave up on you again?"

Ryoma's eyes widened. "She did?"

Momoshiro noticed his expression and let go of his collar. "Are you saying you know nothing about this?" he asked with his temper down.

Ryoma fixed his collar. He didn't respond but Momoshiro understood. "Me and my temper..." Momoshiro scratched his head. "But then… if you did nothing, why was Ryuzaki like that?"

Ryoma remained silent, for he didn't know too.

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT: lines and scenes added

**Author's notes:** okaii people, I finally reached my 10th chapter! Hoo hoo! And it's all because of you. Finally, I gave name to those girls. Oh and you might ask why I placed them. Well, we are aware that when Sakuno's in trouble, Ryoma's always there to save her ne? So I made an experiment, what if Ryoma knows nothing? I'm such a sadist! Haha. Maybe because of Fuji-sempai's influence XD

Junkness: these girls have their sources.

**Reviewers of previous chapter: **_I got 186 reviews for 9 chapters arigatou!_

PynkPlayar, AquaJet, VALLED, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, Selbe, B.A.K11, mikan03anime, a can of ponta, junkness, AkimotoAyumu, Saruwata Ayumu -0987654321-, anonymousgirl, midnight blue08, koishi23, TheMaskedGirl, KawaiiKurochan, SaKuRa-cHaN41, sieg08, BloodyHaven, -8- faces of the moon -8-, and poems2songs.


	11. Reluctance

"Reminiscence"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

Chapter XI: Reluctance

A week has passed just like a wind. Things didn't seem to change or to improve. Being bullied, getting discouraged, and being insecure. It was all the same for Sakuno. Right now, all she had was her incomplete identity and new life.

As the days passed by, she felt the close relationship between her and Ryoma slowly drifting in to thin air. Sometimes the lad gives her comments on tennis and somehow trying to talk to her, but she ends up running away from him and avoiding any contact with him. Just the way she wanted it.

Actually, even a tiny bit, she disliked that idea. She hated it. Judging the comments from people around her, she guessed herself years ago, strived hard just to get close to the lad.

And now here she was, breaking all those efforts. Breaking herself.

A week… yes it's been a week. A week full of torment, a week full of sadness, and a week full of self-pity. She shrugged it off. These are just now. When things are finally out… then she can finally have her long-dreamed peace.

After all, there wasn't much difference. Pain will always linger in anyone's lives. Except that, pain seemed to love her the most.

She wouldn't deny that those days, when she decided to remember him, she felt herself slowly being completed. She felt a great feeling inside. But she woke up from the truth that the deeper she'd dig a hole, gold won't always be what's beneath. Sometimes it could be a land mine that can blow away all your dreams.

She sat straight on her seat and tried to listen to the lecture and take notes. Multi-tasking and living her life like that may help her to move on.

**o o o**

Ryoma wasn't that insensitive to not notice the young girl avoiding every instance about him. On the corridor, she'd always look down and would change paths just to avoid him. If he'd comment on her tennis, she'd quickly run away with a small bow. And of course, her presence is nowhere to be found in the courts again.

If those weren't enough, another proof was his sempai almost killing him and saying that Ryuzaki gave up on him.

Just when things started to tone down, it all melts down and goes to the start.

"Stupid." Yes the girl was stupid.

**o o o**

Sakuno was near the drinking fountain. She had a feeling. Anytime now, the three girls would come for her. And her hunch was correct. They were really there.

"Hey look. She's more pathetic than ever right?" came that high voice. It must have been Shizuka.

After a week, she was able to recognize each one of them according to their characteristics. Every now and then, the three kept on tailing her and insulting her. It was tiring but she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know why they did such things.

"Eew… you call that clothing? Think that suits you?" came the other one which was Tsukasa.

"Tone down girls. Our kouhai's getting upset. Are you okay Sakuno-dear?" of course the most provoking was Haruko.

Sakuno bit her lip. "_Everything will be back to normal soon_." She reminded herself.

"Hmmm… no fun. It was much better to talk to you when you fight back. We'll go now. See yah!" Haruko winked at her with a smirk.

As soon as the three left, Sakuno slid to the floor. Good thing that that was faster than usual. Her eyes were teary. She didn't know how long she could take it.

**o o o**

Walking to slack off, Ryoma still with his white cap saw a familiar girl on the floor. Her eyes were teary. He guessed that she fell on her knees or something.

He walked to her. "Mada mada dane." He gave her a hand.

Sakuno's bangs covered her eyes so it was pretty hard to read her expression. She looked up with a reluctant smile. "Echizen-kun, I can do this. I don't need your help. Thank you." She stood up with her own legs and hands.

"Suit yourself." Ryoma replied and left. His efforts would be pointless if this girl really says no to it. Yes, he did say he'd be the one who makes the decision but it's clear as day on how she keeps on rejecting him that he's only forcing himself on her.

His persistence? It was gone. If there was one thing he hated, that is an unreal feeling. If the girl didn't feel anything for him, he'd stop and respect her decision. During his childhood, he accomplishes everything.

Through challenges and victors. But in these three years, he has learnt that not all things come by winning challenges or by force. Evidently, handling girls is not one of them. There are things that are just not meant to be. As stupid as it may sound, Echizen Ryoma knows when to give up.

**o o o**

Sakuno shed a teardrop and bit her bottom lip. "I love you… goodbye" she said on a soft whisper.

**o o o**

"Echizen, there's a call for you." Said a teacher.

"Yes." Ryoma said getting the phone.

"This is Mr. Yamada."

"Hn." Ryoma spotted a tone of seriousness on his usually-hysterical manager.

"…"

Hearing that statement, the tennis prince's eyes widened.

* * *

EDIT: 4/27/13 - Typos fixed, lines and scenes added

**Author's notes: ***is sobbing and crying* I don't know why I had to type this very lonely chapter. And what did Yamada-san tell Ryoma? Find out on the next chapter. Gomen if this is shorter than usual.

Hey a lot really hate the trio huh? XD

Comments, suggestions and advices would really be great! Please review!

**Arigatou: **_205 reviews in 10 chapters! Sweet!_

GoldenDoe06, io sono mi-cchi, B.A.K11, AkimotoAyumu, midnight blue08, SaKuRa-cHaN41, Echizen Ryoma-sama, KawaiiKurochan, AquaJet, finnishgirl, VALLED, junkness, poems2songs, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, -8- faces of the moon -8-, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, BloodyHaven, and mikan03anime.


	12. Humiliation

"Reminiscence"

By Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

Chapter XII: Humiliation

Silence followed their conversation for the prodigy failed to utter a single word. "You've got a week Ryoma-san. That's all." With that, the line went dead as Ryoma placed the phone down.

With the brim of his cap perfectly hiding his face, he exited the faculty room with a soft sigh. It sure was a pain when Mr. Yamada's like that. He had no hysteric man to laugh at. And his impulsive news didn't help either.

His manager just blurted out that he needed to go back. Go back to America.

Traveling… it's something troublesome. He couldn't count how many times he had ridden the plane from America to Japan and vise-versa.

Who knew that a 15-year old's life was this complicated? Addition to this is that he's a tennis player. Scratch that. Who knew that a 15-year old tennis player's life was this complicated?

Besides… that girl. That stupid girl… His business with her isn't exactly finished. Sure Echizen Ryoma learnt when to give up. But no one said, he will give her up.

_I hate unfinished businesses._

**o o o**

"Phew! Finally! I really miss Saku-chan!" Tomoka stretched her arms up after passing a pile of paper work to the Social Studies teacher.

In the previous week, the teacher asked a mound of paper work to the cheer leader. It was such a bother, that she had to do all the work alone. She tried her best to be with Sakuno, but with the mound of papers blocking her way, she was just able to comply. Besides, it was her fault when she bumped on to her teacher when she ran at the corridor.

Despite the heavy work, she was worried. She did notice that her friend did have a problem. But another problem is that, she doesn't seem to have any plans on telling her about it.

As she took more steps, she saw four familiar figures hiding. "Sempai-tachi?"

Inui, Fuji, Kikumaru and Momoshiro looked at her with their fingers near their lips. Before she could even react, she was pulled near the bushes. "What's going on sempai-tachi? You may be considered trespassing here." She gave out a whisper.

"Something's been up with Ryuzaki-chan. You told me a week ago right?" the peach-head Momoshiro replied.

"Nyaaah, is Ryuzaki-chan telling you anything?" a question from the red-head followed.

Tomoka bobbed her head down as she shook her head. "No. I've been pretty busy that we rarely talked. We talk on the phone, but she isn't—" before she can continue…

"Shh…" Fuji called their attention. They all watched the twin-braided girl behind the bushes.

Three girls were talking to her and she seemed to be afraid. "Hey are they bullying her?" came Momoshiro near the peak of his temper but Kikumaru stopped him. "Shh… let's continue watching." He said as Momoshiro calmed down a bit.

They continued watching and they witnessed Sakuno's tormenting experience. They weren't hurting her physically or anything far like that. They were unable to hear anything but they did see how paled Sakuno's face was.

Soon, the three girls started leaving.

"I can't take this!" Momoshiro was about to confront them but Fuji and Kikumaru stopped him. "Why!? Didn't you see what happened?" Inui fixed his gaze to another girl. "Don't you think Osakada-san is the one who should be like that?" with that, Momoshiro stopped.

Tomoka with her head down slowly dragged her feet near the girl. "T-tomo-chan…" quickly, the girl rubbed the small tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. She forced a reluctant smile. "Ohayou Tomo-chan."

She ignored her greeting and got a pebble on the floor. Sakuno eyed her. "Bimbo!" she yelled and threw the pebble to Haruko. Too bad she dodged it.

Tsukasa with her long blonde hair following her looked back. "And who are you to do that to Haruko?!"

"Heh! Oh no one. Just someone who's passing by and saw three ugly girls bullying a cute girl." She said with sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! Who are you calling ugly!" Shizuka complained pointing at Tomoka.

"Who am I talking to anyway?" Tomoka said with a smirk.

"You've got guts kid. Let's see. You'll be humiliated anyway. This girl on your side… you call her cute? Don't you think she's just a weakling who can't stand up for herself? What is she waiting for? A prince with a shield on a white horse? Or a knight and shining armor? Haha! That's what you call cute? That's what we call _annoying_. It's her fault anyway. If she wasn't so much of a weakling, we could have left her." Haruko was the one who prepared the insults.

Sakuno looked down. She was about to cry. But she stopped. In fact, that girl Haruko did have a point. If she fought for herself, they wouldn't have continued bullying her. She can't rely on others to help her all the time.

"Are you sure she's weak? Then why isn't she crying right now?" Tomoka countered back with a huge smile. She then looked at Sakuno. "Right?"

After all these trials, finally, Sakuno was able to smile truly. "Hai!" Her face looked so happy. It's as if she got all the wishes she ever wanted. It's as if, she had solved all her problems. What she needed was strength. Tomoka's strength.

"Hahaha right. She'll be able to flirt with the tennis team again huh?"

Even with that statement, Sakuno didn't get affected this time. That was a complete lie. There was no truth in it. She shouldn't be down because of that silly statement. She knew herself too well. "No. I never did that kind of thing!" She said to them and once again smiled.

Haruko was mad. Without any more thoughts, she came closer and was about to hit Sakuno.

"Men shouldn't hit women right?" Fuji said getting a firm tight grip on Haruko's arm.

"_Men…?" _that crossed mostly everyone's mind.

Sakuno stared with shock. No wonder she felt odd every time she talked to Haruko—Haruo.

Immediately, she backed away with horrified expression. "Wh-what are you talking about Fuji!"

"So you do remember me Yoshikawa-san?" Fuji asked like he knew nothing.

Haruko quickly covered her mouth.

"Inui? Would you mind doing the honours?" Fuji called the data man with that usual smile he always wore.

With that, Inui opened his notebook and stated. "Yoshikawa Haruo, 16 years old, former member of the men's tennis team but quitted because of wrist injury."

"Wh-who the heck is that!"

"… Alter ego: Yoshikawa Haruko." Inui continued and closed his notebook.

"I forgot to add; didn't you know that cross-dressing isn't allowed here?" Fuji asked.

With that, Haruo gritted his teeth in defeat. He couldn't handle the humiliation. On the other hand, Tsukasa and Shizuka ran away horror-stuck.

"Y-you mean… she—I mean h-he's a guy?" Tomoka asked hesitantly.

"Heh! So what if I am a guy? Does that make you a better person? I used to have fans adoring me. But look at me now, just one injury and they leave me. They abandoned me!

You. You little girl! People like you are nothing but a bunch of losers who'll eventually abandon someone if they get injured!"

"And you people! You should all thank me! I'm protecting that white cap brat from fools like this gir—" Haruo got a slap from Sakuno.

No one moved, shocked by Sakuno's movement. "You're the one who's stupid Haruo-san! Life is not about living in those painful memories! Life is about looking forward to everyday and being happy. I… I failed to retrieve all the memories deep inside me… that's why I feel so empty. Even though my life wasn't perfect… I'd still want to know. I have my friends with me. I have family. I have such loving people around me that… I'd be able to get through this all even though it's painful." Sakuno was crying in front of Haruo.

"Your fans didn't betray you Yoshikawa." Kikumaru said.

"They were asking us what happened to you. But after having that injury of yours, you never went back to the courts. You even skipped class, and after some time, we found out you dropped out." Momoshiro explained.

"If you continue therapy, there's still a chance for your injury to heal." Inui said.

Haruo pulled his long black wig and revealed a dark brown hair. "Heh. Right. I'm tired of wearing this crap anyway." He threw the wig on the floor. He faced all of them with his back. "Do you think there's still hope for me?"

"Haruo-san… there's hope for everyone."

Haruo looked at her. "Gomenasai…" it came out as a whisper. Tears streamed from his eyes as Sakuno held his hand tightly. "Gomenasai… forgive me…" His words repeated themselves in every tear he dropped; he apologized to her and to everyone who have gathered there.

_I'm strong enough, Ryoma-kun._

**o o o**

The sun was almost down. The two friends walked their way home.

"Yay! Sakuno-chan! Finally, your problems are solved! Now you can live happily ever after with Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said enthusiastically.

Sakuno stopped on her steps and faced the setting sun. "I doubt that Tomo-chan…"

Tomoka wondered at her statement. She smiled. "Nothing is impossible if you have a best friend like me, Sakuno. A-anyway I need to do something! Ja ne! Call you later!" she quickly dashed off leaving Sakuno with a raised eyebrow.

**o o o**

"Ryoma-sama!" she yelled upon stepping on the tennis courts.

The lad looked at her and replied with a simple "Hn."

"I need a favor _Ryoma-san._"

* * *

4/27/13 - EDIT : typos fixed, scenes and lines added

**Author's notes: **Woah! I updated! Yes! Okaii, finally the trio are out. Surprised with Haruko being Haruo? Haha. Well from the very start, I didn't describe Haruko as someone beautiful or anything right? I only described her I mean _him_ with an exceptional height. And that's it.

I also found out that some didn't like the previous chap ne? Haha. Because of drama right? Gomenasai. But I just really needed to place that. Sakuno should realize that she should stand up for herself. And of course, she was able to do that because Tomoka's here. ^^ Hope I cleared misunderstandings.

Ryoma hasn't really given up. But he isn't all persistent like before.

There you go about Mr. Yamada. Ryoma-kun's got a week before he leaves! Haha. Quite a few guessed that coming huh? Are my chaps getting predictable? I doubt that. B.A.K11 guessed about Ryoma leaving and Sakuno confessing before he leaves? Hmm… I wonder… XD anyway this story of mine is about to come to an end. I don't know about 2-3 more chaps? Let's see about that.

**Arigatou: **_225 in 11 chapters! Arigatou!_

ChErRyLoVeR147, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, syNemYoA, AkimotoAyumu, SaKuRa-cHaN41, midnight blue08, AquaJet, luvUnionJack20, Sessho's Girl, B.A.K11, BloodyHaven, xXxreSistanCexXx, anonymousgirl, poems2songs, junkness, -8- faces of the moon -8-, and Kesadora


	13. Favor

"Reminiscense"

By Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter XIII: Favor

Near the train station, the petite girl stood waiting for her best friend for they have come up of an agreement to go shopping together. Because of many complications that passed them, they failed to get some bonding time. And now is just perfect for the coasts are finally clear.

She wore a white shirt with a dash of pink that reached up to her hips while her bottom is a mint-colored skirt that landed just above her knees. It was pretty much the same length by the other skirts she often wore.

Even though she was all set, a slight worry is seen on her face. It's about the phone conversation she had with Tomoka the day before.

_The phone of the Ryuzaki residence rang. "I'll get it obaa-san." She announced and picked the white phone. "Moshi-moshi. This is the Ryuzaki residence, Sakuno speaking."_

"_Sakuno-chan!" Came on the other line._

_Just hearing it, she definitely knew who owned the voice. "Tomo-chan! What's wrong? You just ran a while ago not even telling me what's going on."_

"_Don't worry. It's nothing. I just banged Horio's face cause he's annoying me haha! Anyway, you're free tomorrow afternoon right?"_

"_Etto… I guess I am."_

"_Great! Let's go shopping tomorrow! There's this new shop I discovered! I'm sure you'll love it!" Tomoka's usual enthusiastic voice came through._

"_Sure it's been a while. I missed shopping with you Tomo-chan."_

"…" _Then there was silence._

"_Eh? Tomo-chan? Are you still there?" came Sakuno's worried expression._

"_Ne Sakuno… you wouldn't hate me right?"_

_Sakuno turned silent for a while. "Of course not Tomo-chan. What are you saying?" A small smile made its way on Tomoka's lips. "Nothing special. Anyway, let's meet tomorrow near the station. 2:30 pm okay?"_

Just hearing that question out of Tomoka, is really bothersome. After all, how will one handle it when their best friend asks that that out of the blue? Why would her best friend ask her such a thing?

_I would never hate you._

She got out of trance upon hearing a few steps reaching her. She faced back with a smile plastered on her face. "Tomo—" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as another name escaped her lips. "Echizen-kun…"

He stood before her being taller than how she didn't expect him to be. With this brief moment, she was given the chance to once again examine his features when he's like that. As usual, he had those golden eyes that faced her.

Although this was Ryoma, a few things were not present. He's usually seen on a white cap, but this time, his green hair remained exposed, and his usual red tennis gear were out. He's wearing casual clothes. A simple blue polo shirt, matched with dark-coloured pants and a pair of rubber shoes.

"G-good day." She greeted with a bow for she felt a lot of awkwardness.

The lad got his hands on her wrist and started to walk, of course the girl being dumbfounded at his back. "Wait… Tomo-chan a—"

"Let's go" He simply replied.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can't go with you Echizen-kun. Sh-she told me t—"

Ryoma stopped and looked at the girl with bore. "Fine." He said then quickly lifted her placing her on one of his broad shoulders. "E-eh? Wh-what are you doing? P-please put me down-! E-echizen-kun...!" Of course that would be anyone's initial reaction.

The tennis prince chose to be ignorant despite the young girl's protest. "She isn't coming. You have the rest of the day with me." He said calmly maintaining that cool attitude he always had.

**o o o**

She hid behind her bangs occupying the seat before Ryoma on a café. A small blush engaged her cheeks. It's just that Ryoma had to carry her all the way there. She can't bear those people giving them stares. "_Mou… Tomo-chan…_" She took a sip with her eyes glued on the wooden table.

Ryoma on the other hand didn't even mind those stares and sat comfortably. From his pocket, he took out the paper that Tomoka had given him.

"_Ryoma-san, I need a favor."_

_He felt chills just hearing her call him that. Who knew that he'd prefer her being a fangirl than being like that? "No." he replied and started to walk away._

"_I knew you'd help me Ryoma-sama! Here all you have to do is to take note of these things listed and meet Saku-chan tomorrow! After all Inui-sempai knows what he'll do! See yah!" she placed the paper on his hands and waved goodbye._

_The list contained some information about the lass. It was obvious that Inui had this information. Now, he knew why the other lass had to mention his sempai._

_Ryoma certainly didn't like this. Everytime his data-analyst sempai is mentioned, good things never happen. And when he says never, it means that they __**never**__ happen._

"Echizen-kun…" he heard. He looked at her. "Anou… well… Tomo-chan planned this... right?" He didn't respond and waited for her next statement. "What I mean is… if you don't want… you can forget i—" not for the first time, he interrupted her sentence. "This isn't just a favor. Like what I said, you have the rest of the day with me." He stood up.

The girl eyed him. "So, are you coming or do I have to carry you again?"

Sakuno blushed with a pout. "O-of course I'm coming." She stood up and followed him. For some reason… that heavy feeling of awkwardness… it's slowly drifting into thin air. A small smile was seen on her lips.

**o o o**

4:00 pm as a meeting time wasn't a good idea. Soon, the sun was setting. All they managed to do was to eat a snack at the café and to walk around the shops.

_"Almost time to go home."_ The lass thought after a few glances at her wrist watch. Of course, the prodigy at the corner of his eye wasn't that oblivious to notice those evident actions made by the girl.

"Before we end this..." he started getting Sakuno's attention, "... there's this one place I'd like to see." he said and started to walk again.

Staying behind, the girl nodded and continued following his steps as a small frown replace the smile she had.

Truly, the painful feeling she always felt was gone. The short time she spent with him... gave her the opportunity to realize that. But just like what he said, it's about to end.

**o o o**

The place wasn't far so they were able to reach it soon. Besides, it was near Sakuno's place. "I-it's dark in this tennis court." Sakuno said.

"Hn." the tennis prince replied. "Anytime now." he followed up.

After a few seconds, lights started to fill the place. Red, orange, green and blue, all colors came, making everything look like dream land. The girl in braids stared at it with awe. Who knew that a tennis court could look fascinating like this? In fact, who knew that something like this was possible?

The lights were colourful but were not too bright. The lights, outlined the significant touches of the court. Silhouettes, shadows, highlights and other elements danced under the night sky. And a nearby house even produced a small soothing flute music.

Each of them took steps on the courts. "I-it's nice!" Sakuno said as she touched the net that divided the court into two.

Ryoma watched her. She was back to normal. Only a few fragments of memory were needed to complete her. "Ryuzaki..." upon hearing her name being called she replied. "Y-yes?" She looked back...

She couldn't see anything apart from his eyes... His eyes that looked more beautiful up close. It was big and it stared into her. Slowly, his eyelids covered them and she found herself closing hers as well.

She couldn't hear anything. Anything except her heart beating so rapidly, in sync with the flute music in their background. She placed her hand on her chest, in fear of her heart jumping out of her rib cage.

She couldn't feel a thing. She felt light. She felt heavy. She felt cold yet warm. She couldn't tell which. She couldn't if it was his lips on hers.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. Is this real? Is this really happening? Or are her memories deceiving her again? Or this time around… is it her imagination and desire that are deceiving her? But then he felt so warm under her touch.

He placed his hand atop hers and pressed onto her hand.

_I.._

He pulled away, not even looking her in the eyes. He let go of her hand and started walking. "Goodbye..." those were his last words.

Sakuno slid on her knees with her eyes wide open.

_I was on the train, sitting peacefully, until this young man started to swing his racket in front of me. I was really scared. His racket was near in hitting me then..._

_"Ne..." I heard. It was from another man about my age. On that very moment, he was able to save me._

_Later on, I was waiting for my grandma. Truthfully, I was upset. She asked me to come, but she was the one who's late. Then, I heard someone call me. "Ne, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?" opening my eyes... it was him. The young man in the train!_

_Our encounters didn't end there. I was quite surprised to find out that he's in the same school as me. And my grandma knew him too. But I was disappointed that he didn't even recognize me._

_I followed grandma's advice that day to follow him on some kind of tennis training centre. I was asking him a couple of questions, I was really scared that he might get mad... but he answered all of it. After hearing his answers, I realized how big Ryoma-kun's dream was._

_Because of his skills, I knew that he'll definitely be a regular. I saw him on my way home. He just got his jersey. I was so excited to see him in it that I asked him to wear it. Once again he pointed out the obvious, but still he wore it. And I swear... it suited him the best._

_I was really nervous that time. I gave him one of the lunches I usually made. But I couldn't help to call him an idiot that time. I worked hard on that meal and he said it had a lot of ways to go..._

_I covered my eyes when it hit him. I couldn't bear to see it. But then, after seeing how much blood he's losing, without thinking, I got the ribbon of my uniform and ran to the court to offer it to him. He rejected it and even mentioned his racket. No matter how much blood he's losing, he still looked out for his racket... that made me sad..._

_With grandma's remedy, Ryoma-kun was able to keep up with the match even with that kind of injury. He was truly amazing. But sometimes... I wish that he'd just worry about himself._

_Grandma asked Ryoma-kun to tutor me and Tomo-chan in tennis. But with my clumsiness, I got into trouble. I even dragged Ryoma-kun in it. But then... he was able to handle them all. I am truly grateful to him._

_Ryoma-kun saved me again. Not only me. Also the others from that 'bear'. I thanked him. But with sempai-tachi watching us, I ended up running from embarrassment again._

_Tomo-chan had to let me wear one of those too. I was really embarrassed. And she even called Ryoma-kun to see it. When it comes to things like this, I always get flustered especially with Ryoma-kun._

_I was practicing on my own by hitting a tennis ball to the court. But then I missed a shot. "You're not serious like yesterday." I heard him. As he looked at the ball... "Ne, can I have this?" "Nothing special. I just feel nostalgic."_

_It was the day when Ryoma-kun leaves for America. I thought that I was too late. I was panting so hard. Then I heard him. "You're late. Planning was bad. You're hair's too long." Seriously, does my hair length affect being late? I proceeded on giving him the farewell gift. It's the best I could think of. A tennis ball with a note on it "International No. 1"_

_It's been a while ever since Ryoma-kun left. And I just heard that he came to join the nationals. And he won. I congratulated him and gave him some rice balls._

_I heard of Ryoma-kun's condition. He has amnesia. But... he taught me tennis... I-I'm grateful of him... I-I need to do something. I saw him there. I tried my best to tell him how much he had influenced me. But he smirked. "What are you talking about Ryuzaki? I'll talk to you later. Right now... I need to beat someone there." On that moment, I remembered how big Ryoma-kun's dream was._

_Three years seem to be a short period of time. A lot has changed. Even I have changed. Though myself changing might be an overstatement, perhaps improvement would suit me best._

_I've always written letters. I just keep wondering if they'll reach you. Haha silly me. Of course they will. Perhaps… what I'm really wondering about is how you look when you read them. Do you stare at it? Do you smirk? Or do you even read it?_

_How are you… Ryoma-kun?_

_Red lights flooded her view but strong vehicle sounds filled her hearing. The red lights shut down and only pitch black came to her sight. Screams were heard. Panic's in the area. Ambulance. Police cars. Sirens—what happened? What happened to me? Where am I?_

_Why do I feel so… empty?_

Sakuno placed her hands on her mouth. She didn't know what to do. Everything just came back. The memories. The feelings. Her memories. Her feelings.

_I remember you… Ryoma-kun._

* * *

EDIT: lines and scenes added

**Author's notes: **OMG! finally all this time, I finally updated. okay is this long? sorry about that. its just that Sakuno remembered everything that's why. And besides, Ryoma kissed her! yay! I loved writing that part. But I didn't wanna make it so cheesy. Next chapter will be the last. So I hope to hear from you.

oh yeah, was the crossdressing thing really unexpected? but lol. it has to be unexpected. haha. truthfully, I planned the crossdressing thingy from the very start, so I was kind of surprised with the feedback. Maybe I should've described him at first huh? so sorry bout that. I'm also sorry if my recent chapters, seemed to be no good. maybe school's just getting into me too much.

Arigatou: _240 in 13 chaps! thanks_

AquaJet, poems2songs, AkimotoAyumu, BloodyHaven, B.A.K11, ChErRyLoVeR147, nicklaus mak wei xuan, anonymousgirl, PynkPlayar, midnight blue08, mikan03anime, SaKuRa-cHan41, Kesadora, , and -8- faces of the moon -8-.


	14. Fin

"Reminiscence"

By Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: Still not mine haha

Chapter XIV: Fin

_**Author's important note: **__before reading this chapter, I suggest for those who read the past chapters before April 27, 2013 to read again from Chapter 1. The previous chapters were edited for the betterment of the story. Certain scenes and lines were added. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience, but I think this is for the better. __**NO MAJOR PLOT POINTS ARE REMOVED. **__Do not worry about that. THANK YOU!_

_._

_._

_._

Sakuno ran to the direction where her memory dictated her to. It had only been a matter of minutes since he left; there was still a chance to tell him. Ignoring her sore feet, she ran and ran, hoping to see even just a glimpse of him.

To every turn, every path, every step, she hoped but was welcomed by her abortive efforts. If there was one thing that welcomed her, it was the coldness of the night.

She turned back, biting her lip for another opportunity that slipped through her hands. With shoulders slumped down, she headed home. "Ryoma-kun…

**o o o**

"Tadaima…" Ryoma mumbled, not having enough energy to announce his arrival in a more audible way.

"So finally you're back my insolent son. Hmmm ahuh? What do we have here?" Nanjiroh was staring at Ryoma's back with a smug smirk.

Ryoma didn't know if it was because there was something on his back, or was it because his old man was just bored and decided to pick on him. He chose the latter part. Walking around with some kind of dirt on would be no good after all. "None of your business."

"Ohohoho. Tough are we huh? If I were you, I won't tell my dad something like that. You know, dads and kids were born to talk about these stuff. So let me get this straight, who's she huh?"

The fifteen year old removed his dad's arm around him. "You aren't getting any younger old man. You should stick to your stuff while I stick to mine."

"Mehehehe. Your insolence won't bother me this time because I know that I'm the one who's on the right hahaha! Rinko! Let's celebrate! Our son's not gay!"

Ryoma threw his slipper at Nanjiroh but he already shut the door closed. He sighed heavily while raking his hair. He proceeded to his room to change clothes but shock met him. Right at the broad back of his polo, was a lipstick mark. A pair of small pink lips were neatly printed on it.

_"E-eh? Wh-what are you doing? P-please put me down-! E-echizen-kun...!" _No wonder. He looked at the shirt with an amused expression.

_Mada mada dane_.

**o o o**

"Tadaima grandma," Sakuno announced weakly.

Sumire hurriedly went to the front, upon hearing her voice. "What is it Sakuno?"

Sakuno didn't know the reason but she could tell that light was seen in her grandmother's eyes. She looked at her grandmother and beamed, "Grandma… I'm home."

Sumire's eyes swelled up in tears as she hugged her dear granddaughter tightly. "Welcome back, Sakuno! I missed you."

The young lass tightened her hug as she buried her face on her grandmother's left shoulder. She hasn't told anyone yet that she's remembered everything but her grandmother knew from merely two words spoken. She felt so lucky and blessed to have Sumire by her side. "I love you grandma."

Sumire wiped her own tears and chuckled. "Of course your grandmother loves you. You should know that!"

The aged released her granddaughter from the hug and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Sakuno. You are my granddaughter. Even though we are parted by age, and even though you can't talk to me about everything, I'm telling you that I understand ok? Whatever you are holding onto right now… I know that you can get through it."

Those were the words Sakuno needed. She never opened much stuff to Sumire. In fact, it was always Sumire's correct hunches that always opened up the topic. She smiled. Her grandmother understood her in every way possible.

"Sakuno?"

"Hai?"

"I have to go to Shintenhoji tomorrow early in the morning for some business. Will that be alright?"

"Ah sure grandma, I'm planning on seeing Tomo-chan tomorrow."

After her heartfelt moment with her grandmother, Sakuno proceeded to the phone to contact her best friend. "Good evening, hello? May I speak to Tomoka please? This is Sakuno, auntie."

"Ah Sakuno-chan! I heard about you, are you fine now?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking."

"Oh yeah, sorry to say this Sakuno but Tomoka's already asleep. Is it something urgent? Should I wake her?"

"Ah no no. It's alright Auntie. I can just tell her tomorrow."

"Alright dear. I'll just tell her you called."

"That would be great thanks. Good night. Goodbye."

Sakuno ended the phone conversation and headed straight to bed. It was a shame that she didn't managed to talk to her best friend, but the next day will surely be a day with her goals accomplished.

**o o o**

_"Eh? Gomenasai… but do we know each other?"_

_"Eiji-sempai, Echizen-kun is right. I'm the one with problems."_

_"But… if I tie it up…" she held the ribbon with her mouth, then tie her hair up in a high ponytail,"… it wouldn't be a problem would it?"_

_"Gomenasai!"_

_"Please… let go of me. I… I don't want you to return my memories. Please…"_

_"Th-that's mine." She said getting it from him._

_"A-arigatou."_

_"N-no one. A-and I wasn't hiding… B-bye!"_

_"Fine." He said then quickly lifted her placing her on one of his broad shoulders. "E-eh? Wh-what are you doing? P-please put me down-! E-echizen-kun...!"_

_"O-of course I'm coming."_

_"I-it's nice!"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Echizen-kun…"_

_" Ryoma-kun "_

_Beep… Beep…_

Ryoma's eyes opened. Way to go, a morning filled with thoughts about Ryuzaki._ Again_.

He turned to his right to turn his alarm clock off. 3:30am, it read. If he felt like his usual, he would've dozed off again, but today was no ordinary day. Today is his flight back to America at exactly 6am.

He proceeded on brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower. He kicked off his soiled clothes and continued on wearing his fresh ones. For that day, he decided to wear a green striped polo shirt matched with a pair of baggy shorts and a pair of white rubber shoes. He grabbed his white cap and placed it atop his head.

"Meoooooow", it was Karupin.

Ryoma kneeled on his right knee and rubbed his favourite cat. "I'll be off Karupin," with one last pet, he exited his room and rode the cab. This time around, no one will be accompanying him to the airport, not that it actually made him lonely.

By 5:20am his phone vibrated. "Eiji-sempai?", he mumbled.

"Hai?"

"Ochibi! Let's go bowling nyaa!" that was Eiji on the other line.

"Give me! Give me sempai! O-ouch! What was that fo- hello? Hello Echizen!?" currently speaking was Momoshiro.

"BURNING! Come here Echizen Ryoma and fight with me in a bowling match!", Kawamura

"Hey who gave Kawamura a racket, Echizen, this is Oishi, we'd like to inv—"

"Nyaaah give me back my phone Oishi!"

"No I wasn't able to finish-!"

"Fsssssshhhhhh"

"Mamushi!"

Ryoma had the urge to shut his phone off. With the cab turning, Ryoma decided to call for the driver's attention. "Chotto sempai-tachi…" he placed the phone on his bag. "Please stop by that vending machine for a while."

The cap-wearing lad got out of the cab and inserted a few coins in his favourite machine. He grabbed on two canned drinks and went in again. "Sempai?"

"You talking to someone Ochibi?"

"Hn. I'm inside a cab."

"A cab you say? You're going somewhere?" this was Momoshiro.

"Yes. I'm on my way to the airport. I'm leaving for America."

"DID YOU JUST SAY AMERICA!?" _Great, now even his sempai-tachi are deaf._

"Hn."

More incomprehensible sounds and noises came from the other line. They were clearly panicking. "Sempai-tachi…?"

Ryoma stared at his phone. The battery's dead. "Oh well."

_It's not like they needed to know anyway_.

**o o o**

A smile placed itself on her lips as her pink ceiling welcomed her newly opened sight. Sakuno had just woken up. She glanced at her clock to see how the clock read 10:30 am. She raised her arms upward for a quick stretch and was satisfied to hear cracks. "Mhmmm perfect."

She made her way to her personal bathroom and washed her face. She had slept soundly and felt ecstatic. "I should call Tomo-chan." After her morning ceremonies, she decided to look for her phone which was currently nowhere to be found.

"Mou where is it?" She started reaching under the bed and scattering her bed sheets and pillows but luck wasn't on her side. She halted after realizing that she probably left it in her purse the night before. She searched for her pink purse and was delighted to see her phone.

"Let's see… Eh!? F-fifteen missed calls from Tomo-chan? Since 5:45am?" Sakuno had left her phone silent, that's why she failed to notice the calls and messages. She rapidly browsed on the unread messages.

_"Saku-chan! Answer your phone!" 5:46am_

_"Saku-chan!" 5:47am_

_"Saku-chan!" 5:47am_

_"Saku-chan are you asleep! Wake up! At least answer your phone." 5:50am_

There were a total of eight messages but the last message was what caught her the most.

_"Sakuno… Ryoma-sama left for America at exactly 6am. We failed to catch him too since we just found out about it now. I'm sorry Sakuno… None of us could do anything. Forgive me…" 6:02am_

Sakuno laughed. "M-maybe my clock's just not working… th-this phone's not making any sense too… hahaha. I should call Tomo-chan."

Smiling, Sakuno dialled Tomoka's number. "Hello Tomo-chan?"

"Saku-chan…"

"Good morning! You said his flight is at 6am right? Can you tell me what the real time is? Our clock here's acting funny you see. Even my phone's acting funny haha."

"Saku-chan... I-it's 10:45am."

Sakuno gripped on her phone. "Oh come on Tomo-chan, this is already too funny! I get it now haha. You might as well tell me the real time."

Tomoka bit her lip, she couldn't stand how weak Sakuno's voice trailed. "The time… i-it's 10:45 am…" A tear escaped her eyes.

"S-stop joking Tomo-chan… I… You see… I finally regained my memories… S-so… Ryoma-kun… I… I can finally say it to Ryoma-kun. D-don't you understand… ne Tomo-chan?" Tears were slowly forming at the corner of her eyes.

Tomoka covered her mouth with her free hand. She silenced her own crying and tried her best to fight the dropping tears. "I'm sorry."

Sakuno dropped her phone.

**o o o**

_The next day, 1pm. At the nearby court_.

Ryuzaki Sakuno found herself seated on one of the benches near the fence. After another phone conversation with Tomoka, she dragged her feet to the nearest tennis court she found. She didn't even bother fixing her hair into their usual braids.

Currently, she was seated, letting the wind blow the long locks of her hair. She stared at the court. Tennis players everywhere, playing. Kids running around. And even couples dating.

_Why do I feel so empty?_

_I often asked that myself._

_I believed that the answer was that I had lost a very important part of myself._

_I believed that it was because I couldn't remember him._

_I believed that it was because my identity is incomplete._

_But now that I have remembered everything…_

_Why do I feel so empty?_

Sakuno felt hot tears flood her vision again but she fought it. She was tired. She was tired of crying. Tired of crying after losing something. Losing something important to her. Losing herself. Losing him.

She flinched at the feeling of something chilly right on her left cheek. That familiar gesture… "Ryoma-ku- H-haruo-san…"

Haruo sat beside her. "Sorry that I wasn't the one you expected."

Sakuno forced a smile. "That's alright Haruo-san. You don't have to apologize. This is my fault anyway."

Haruo eyed her smile. He placed the chilly can on her eyelids. "Yeah right. As if I'd listen to someone with a fake smile."

She held on the can and slightly trembled. Tears got out of her eyes. She cried. And cried by Haruo's presence. She was indeed tired of crying. But right now… crying didn't seem so lonely when you are with someone.

Haruo stood from his seat and placed a helmet on her head. "You idiot. Did you actually think crying is the only thing you could do?"

**o o o**

"A-arigatou Haruo-san!" Sakuno thanked as they travelled by Haruo's motorcycle.

"You shouldn't thank me. This isn't enough for all the things I've done for you. It's not like you'll actually see him there. He did leave yesterday right?"

"I know… but reliving the memories… reminiscence… now that I think about it… that'll somehow ease these feelings I have. That airport… It's a place of parting… but the last time I said goodbye to him, I wore a smile. Right now… I just wanted to smile… even just on the place where he last stepped on."

"Enough with that little girl. Hold on tight, we're gonna speed up."

**o o o**

3pm, Sakuno and Haruo reached their destination. She immediately entered and walked the white floors of the huge airport. It wasn't her first time, but coming here without seeing someone off, felt a bit odd.

Haruo was kind enough to let her do her thing as he waited outside. She was grateful.

She walked on the same lane she ran at back then. She was panting that time. Thinking that she wouldn't reach him. And yet… time favored her. His flight was delayed and there he came.

She giggled at the memory. What a kid she was back then. And it felt great to laugh at her past mistakes. She stood near the escalator.

_Right here… I stood before._

This was the same exact spot, she bid farewell three years ago.

Smiling at you.

The spot calmed her down. She stared analysing the very same spot. Every time she got flustered. Every time he cut her off. Every time he looked at her. Every time she looked away. Every time he saved her. Every time she thanked him.

_But that was when you left._

No tears formed this time. In fact, a huge smile pasted itself on her face. Nothing but glee occupied every inch of her feature.

_And when you come back…_

She closed her eyes, reliving her memories. Her memories as herself. Her memories with him. They weren't always happy times. They weren't even in love. Not even a couple. But being with him… that was enough. It was enough for her.

_I'll smile again for you._

She heaved a happy sigh. She was finally able to release her regrets and fears. She might have done mistakes… but those mistakes will only be memories. Memories not to be forgotten but to be used as a guide, as a lesson. Memories are to be relived and to be remembered. Not all memories are good but good or bad, they make up a person.

Losing them, means losing a part of yourself.

"What are you doing here?"

This time around… she didn't have to open her eyes. She knew. She knew who it was that spoke. Her reasoning broke down. She didn't know why. She didn't know how. How was it possible to have him here when he left to America the day before.

"You're hair's too long."

_Yes_. Neglecting everything, Sakuno opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Welcome back… Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma opened his can of Ponta as he stared at her. _Long hair. The smile. The Ryoma-kun_.

_Mada mada dane._

Sakuno reached for her purse and grabbed a neon ball. With trembling hands, she extended her hand to present the item to him. She faced him, keeping a tough expression despite the redness of her face. On the tennis ball were big fat letters: I love you Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma grabbed the ball and stared at it, winning a smirk. He looked at her in the eyes, amused by the flush of her face. He grabbed her right hand and snaked it around his left arm. He jammed his left hand to his pocket as his right lowered his white cap.

_Let's go Ryuzaki._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

**SUMMARY: (for those too lazy to read my long babblings below)**

1) Apology for the readers for the 4-years late update (reason below)

2) an EPILOGUE will be uploaded soon that'll answer questions like "Why is Ryoma in the airport?" (more info below)

3) Apology IF you thought this was too cheesy and overly dramatic yadda yadda yadda (more babblings below)

4) NO ONE KNOWS HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO EVERY PERSON WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED FAVE AND SUBSCRIBE, MORE THANKS ON THE EPILOGUE

**Author's Notes: **Okay before you kill me, I would like to apologize to everyone who had laid eyes on chapter 1 up to the last time I updated. I know it's been FOUR years and if only you know how guilty I really am.

For those who visit my profile, you all know the real reason. I used to have a really outdated PC. I typed the last chapter there four years ago. But a virus affected the whole computer and I had to kiss my files goodbye. This happened three times. I've typed this chapter three times already but never had the chance to upload. I was a freshman when I wrote this and am in college now. So the load of work I handled is extremely heavy.

I am not saying this to gather sympathy or to make up an excuse. I know I am at fault too. But I just wanted to apologize to everyone.

For the second point, this is officially the end BUT an epilogue will follow soon.

Third point, this is my first time writing drama. (I barely wrote anything this passed years. Am a fine arts student so writing is not really my field but I tried my best. Do forgive me for annoying formats, wrong grammar, plot points and typos. Bear with me.) I don't know if this ended pretty cheesy or overly dramatic but I tried my best and this is the best ending I could think of. If you are asking WHY RYOMA IS IN THE AIRPORT, you'll find out in the epilogue :)

I usually use this section to mention all my reviewers, but I decided to do that on the epilogue.

Right now what's most important is to publish this chapter.

I know it's been years but here I am offering you Reminiscence's last chapter. Please read and review! My final messages would be in the coming epilogue. Thank you very much

_-Miyo-chan02_


End file.
